The return of the ashes and the ghosts
by Lilleen
Summary: After SH3, Heather, now named Cheryl, leaves Silent Hill behind to live a normal life. It had been around 10 years, and Heather is now married and has one child named Elayne. Everything seem to go where Cheryl wants to, until her past is after her again. Note: Cheryl Mason and Silent Hill does not belong to me, but to Konami. Any characther not from SH is mine.
1. The past is born

**Silent Hill fanfiction – Chapter 1 «The past is born»**

 _Shades of the past_

She didn't know how long she had been screaming. It felt like hours. At some of the worst parts, she had regretted this, remembering how the past had tramauzed her for men, childbirth and being a mother. She had never thought she had been able to find a husband. Now she was married and about to give birth to her first child.

Cheryl had been pushing for quite some time now. At first, her husband had been there to witness his first child slowly being brought to this world, but after she had screamed horrific words against him, he had left. _I hope he will forgive me_. Though she doubted it, being that he would never understand the pain birth brought with it.

Thinking about birth reminded Cheryl of Claudia. She had died, birthing her cults, The Order, " _god_ ". It wasn't much of a god. Cheryl remember how it was fighting that thing. It had claws that could pin down anyone. It had the face of Alessa, though it never opened its eyes. It didn't have legs and much of its skin was rotten. That thing had almost beaten Cheryl, then she remembered her father, how he foolishly decided to kill the demon that came from Alessa's back even if he knew there was a chance he might die trying. Her father's foolish decision had created Cheryl, his new adopted daughter.

Harry, her father, blamed Alessa for takin' his original adopted daughter away from him. He had loved her and even taken care for her after his wife's death. He was in pain, sorrow and despair, and still he stood up from his bed every day to assure his daughter's safety and health. Under all the pain, Harry found love through his daughter and then taken away from him: His only happiness. Cheryl remembered reading his notebook. He had actually considered leaving Cheryl behind, even killing her. Cheryl had always wondered how he could forgive Alessa. She knew Alessa wasn't the only one to blame for all this, but she still was responsible … but without Alessa … Cheryl would never had existed.

"One more push, dear," her midwife said. It was almost over, all the pain. Cheryl wondered how painful _God's_ birth had been for Claudia.

Cheryl gathered as much strength as possible and pushed. The next sound was crying. The baby was out now. Cheryl shivered. It was finally over. The doctors were now checking if it was healthy. Cheryl and her husband had decided to remain unknown about the sex of the child. It would be like right before opening a present and guess what was inside.

"It's a girl." The midwife said and looked at Cheryl. She smiled. "And she's all well, it seems." She added, still smiling. Cheryl was happy to hear that her child was okay. Cheryl knew exactly the name for the child.

" _Elayne … her name is Elayne Mason …_ "

* * *

 _Shades of the present_

"Mommy, look! I got an A on the test!" Elayne said and showed Cheryl her test. Cheryl was prospering a meal for her family. Her husband was out, as usual. Cheryl both hated and adored her husband's job. He was a businessperson. He was often gone for weeks. Elayne and Cheryl was often alone and had made a strong tie through their mother-daughter relationship.

"That's good, Elayne. I'm glad that you take school seriously." Cheryl said while mixing the sauce for the meal. Cheryl had never truly liked making meals and even being in the kitchen, but she had to feed her kid somehow, and there was no way she was ordering something shitty from a fucking worthless junk food restaurant.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Elayne's voice was lowered and a bit sad. Cheryl looked down at her daughter.

"What is it?" she asked her child.

"Do you still love daddy?"

The question came as a surprise for Cheryl. Her husband, Elyane's father. Her brain told her to tell Elayne that she loved him just as the first time the two of them met. Her heart said something else …

"Elayne, honey … don't worry about me and your father. It doesn't matter if we love each other or not: We both will always love you." Cheryl said. She dipped a small spoon into the sauce and tasted it. It tasted just as it supposed to. She transferred the sauce in a tiny bowl and carried it to the table.

"It's time for dinner, honey!" Cheryl said and sat down. Elayne did too.

The sun had just went down behind the mountains. The sky went dark. Cheryl already missed the sun. She remembered the long times in Silent Hill, where the sun rarely came through the thick fog. Cheryl also remembered _the otherworld_ : where everything was black, soaked in blood and monsters where everywhere, prepared to kill you at any cost. Silent Hill was far away now: It would not harm her or her family. Cheryl had killed that fucking good-for-nothing God. The town was dead anyway, so why worry? It was because of her past: First as a sacrifice for her mother's cult, than as a young innocent girl and now as Cheryl Mason. Cheryl had been pregnant with that demon for twenty-four years. It was now all over. Still, Cheryl was sadden that her father never got to see her as she was now: Full grown up, married and a mother.

Elayne had went to bed early. Cheryl didn't mind the silence. It was nice not have someone around her right now. It made her mind and thoughts clear. It made her realize something: She had made it through hell.


	2. Taking a trip to hell

**Silent Hill fanfiction – Chapter 2 «Taking a trip to hell»**

 _Shades of the past_

"Daddy, it's starting to rain." A five-year-old Cheryl said and looked at her dad, who were writing down something that looked like a notebook. Harry quickly closed the notebook and looked at Cheryl with his kind, blue eyes.

"Rain is nothing to be afraid of, sweetie." Harry said while stroking her short, dark brown hair.

"I know … but it still does. Can you please be in the living room with me?" she asked politely while glancing at him with frightened, brown eyes. How could anyone say no to a little girl who were afraid?

"Okay, if it'll make you feel better." Harry said and came along Cheryl to the living room. He sat down on the couch and let Cheryl crawl upon his lap. She were constantly staring out the window. Rain reminded Harry about his time in Silent Hill. When it was foggy, it was snowing, but when everything turned black, it was raining.

Harry tried not letting the past affect him and his love towards his new adoptive daughter, but he still had a hard time of understanding, forgiving and letting go of the past. That young woman … Alessa Gillespie. She looked innocent. She had been exposed to a living hell for seven years and Harry should have felt sorry for her if it weren't for that because of her, his original Cheryl was gone forever. Harry had tried many times not focusing on whom the little girl was reborn from: His Cheryl, or Alessa. It was too hard for him. Some beautiful day, perhaps in a few years, the feeling of anger towards Alessa would lack away.

"Daddy!" Cheryl cried when a lighting hit something in the dark rainstorm.

"Shh, it's okay, honey." Harry said to calm the five-year-old down. Harry remember how scared he had been of lightning when he was about Cheryl's age. His mother would often sing for him to calm him down. He did remember the song. Harry started to sing it:

" _Deep down in the dark,_

 _where the brave soldier lies:_

 _He who was not afraid_

 _of any kind of darkness,_

 _now begs for help._

 _Deep down in the dark,_

 _where the stubborn soldier lies:_

 _He who said:_

" _No darkness ain't gonna swallow me,"_

 _now begs for help._

 _Deep down in the dark,_

 _where the tiny soldier lies:_

 _He who lived to prove_

 _that he could defeat the darkness,_

 _now has become silence."_

Harry paused and looked down at his daughter. It looked like she was listening, so he continued:

" _Deep down in the dark,_

 _Where the silent soldier lies:_

 _He who fooled himself,_

 _He who proved himself wrong,_

 _now he doesn't beg for help._

 _Deep down somewhere,_

 _lies the peaceful soldier:_

 _he who begged for help,_

 _got peace at last._

 _The rain is now gone,_

 _and daylight approach:_

 _Revealing the soldiers numb body_

 _He who asked for forgiveness."_

Harry never truly understood why that song in particular was calming him down. It wasn't a nice song, but as a child, Harry hadn't been listening to the lyrics: but to his mother's calm and warm voice.

A new lightning was hitting somewhere, nearer than the last one. Cheryl had fallen asleep on Harry's lap. He carefully carried her in his arms and walked to her bedroom. He carefully placed his daughter on the bed and covered her with the duvet.

Suddenly, Harry had a strange feeling of being watching. He turned around. A dark shadow stood in the entrance of Cheryl's bedroom. Harry couldn't see if the person were young or old, though he could notice that it was a male.

"W-Who are you?" Harry asked, standing in front of Cheryl's bed.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is the reborn," the man said.

"Cheryl?" Harry was confused.

"Her name is Alessa!" the man responded sharply. He sounded almost offended havin' the girl's name said wrong.

 _God dammit_ , Harry thought. He was a part of that lunatic Silent Hill cult. He was after his Cheryl.

"Her name is Cheryl, and she's staying with me," Harry answered just as sharp.

"She's coming with me back to where she belongs." The man said.

"Go to hell!" Harry shouted.

"Daddy..?" Cheryl had woken up. She looked confused and tired. His shouting had woke her.

"Alessa, come here." The man said with a calmer tone.

"Don't listen to him, Cheryl." Harry said and took some step back, closer to Cheryl's bed.

The man was shivering, in anger. "Alessa Gillespie, mother of God, walk away from that nonbeliever and come with me to your real home, where you belong." The man commanded. He just made Cheryl more confused. Now she would defiantly not do as the man said.

Harry slowly picked up the gun he always had in his trouser pocket. Maybe showing that he was armed would scare the cultist away. He showed his gun and pointed it at the cultist, having his finger on the trigger.

"I will only say this once, if you don't leave us right now, I will pull the trigger." Harry said. He hoped, for the sake of his daughter, that the cultist would leave. Harry wouldn't hesitate if he came closer, and Harry would hate it if his daughter had to witness him killing someone.

"God will protect me: She understands that Her Mother has to return to her birthplace." The man said and lunged against Harry, trying to take the gun out of his hands. Harry kept a tight grip around the gun and pulled the trigger once … then twice. The man fell dead. The carpet soaked in his blood.

Cheryl began to cry. Harry hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry you had to see that horrific sight," he said. 

* * *

_Shades of the present_

Cheryl didn't sleep too well. She was dreaming about Silent Hill again, though it had been a long times since last time.

In the dream, Cheryl watched herself walking around in the foggy streets of the hellish town: Screaming and shouting for something. She couldn't hear her own voice. It was just as if someone had turned her voice mute. Cheryl was running around, looking around. For what? Suddenly, everything went black. Though Cheryl had been unable of hearing her own voice, the loud siren was ringing in her ears. Cheryl, in her dream, had turned on the flashlight she carried. Cheryl couldn't see a god damn thing. However, she knew what had happened _: the otherworld_. That hellish, son of a bitch, twisted, fucking world where everything were screwing with your mind. Suddenly, out of nowhere, something lunged at her from behind, knocking her down on the ground. She lost her flashlight. In the dream, Cheryl could feel how the thing behind her, slowly, but steady, peeled off the skin on her back. It was _skinning_ her. She tried to fight it, she tried to get up and run away, but nothing helped. The pain grew stronger the more skin were peeled off. It was at that very moment that she heard herself screaming:

" _Elayne_!"

Then she woke up.

Waking up after that nightmare was like waking up after a party. Cheryl's headache were like needles poking her brain. She made a sandwich for her daughter, who were asking about why Cheryl was looking so pained. She told Elayne that it was just a headache and it would be over when Elayne came back from school. She left, giving Cheryl a hug and telling her, she loved her. Cheryl felt completely empty being alone in the house. Her husband wouldn't return before the weekend, which was three days more to wait. Cheryl would admit she sometimes would get angry with him, but she still loved him dearly.

Cheryl looked outside the windows. The city she lived in were always so busy. Cars and people were almost walking the day around on the streets. Cheryl couldn't imagine this city being a forest and that wild animals where living there. It was so wrong in so many ways.

It had been half 'n hour since Elayne's school was over. She still hadn't returned. Usually Elayne would have been at the house ten minutes after school end. In addition, she always told Cheryl if she was going to a friend. Cheryl would her phone and called Elayne's teacher, Mrs. Lynn.

"Hello?" the woman said once she picked up the phone.

"Hello, my name is Cheryl Mason; I'm the mother of Elayne Mason. I wonder if you saw Elayne walking home after school. Was she with someone?" Cheryl asked.

"Oh, Miss Elayne was fetched up by a young man. He said it was important that Elayne came with him quickly, so I let him take her. Is something wr…" Cheryl hung up the conversation. Someone had taken her daughter. Cheryl made a new call, this time to the police.

"This is the police station, is there something we can do for you?" a man said.

"Hello, my name is Cheryl Mason. I have a daughter who goes to the Carterwald elementary school. Her teacher told me a man fetched her up and took her somewhere, and I don't know where." Cheryl said.

"Do you know how the man looked like?" the man asked.

"The only information I got was that he was young, nothing else." Cheryl replied.

"What's the name of the teacher who were there when he picked your daughter up?"

"Adelaide Lynn." She said.

"We'll call her and get as much information as possible. Try to stay calm, Mrs. Mason. We'll help you out." The man said. Then he hung up. Should she call her husband? Probably not. He was probably even too busy to take the phone.

But Cheryl couldn't just sit around, waiting for the police to gather enough information and care to find Elayne. She felt that she had to help somehow. Not that she could: She hadn't seen the man who had taken her daughter. Something fishy was going on: Out of all the children he could have taken, why did he exactly take _her_ daughter? There had to be a reason …

Suddenly, the phone began to ring. Cheryl took it and expected it to be the police. It wasn't.

"Mommy?" a familiar voice called.

"Elayne? Oh, God, Elayne! Where are you?" Cheryl asked; tighten the grip around the phone.

"Uh … we just passed a sign … I think is said Silent H…" she hung up.

"Elayne? _Elayne_!" Cheryl stared at the phone for quite some times. Silent H … Silent Hill. The man who kidnapped her had taken her to Silent Hill.

"God dammit!" she shouted, throwing the phone at the wall. This couldn't be real! Elayne was nevertheless not safe at all in such town as Silent Hill.

Cheryl knew what she had to do. She put on her coat and found a flashlight and a handgun. She wrote a note to her husband. She didn't know how long it could take, after all. 

The note said: " _I'm going away for some time: Don't call or play hero_ ,"


	3. Blood colored rain

**Silent Hill fanfiction – Chapter 3 «Blood colored rain»**

Shades of the past

"Happy birthday, Heather!" Harry Mason said and smiled at his little girl. Cheryl smiled back. After the event of that cultist trying to kidnap her, Harry had been concerned about more of them stalking them. He had now renamed Cheryl and dyed her hair to hide her. Her name was Heather, and her hair color was now blonde instead of brown. Harry hoped that he and Cheryl wouldn't be bothered anymore.

"I have a present for you, sweetie." Harry said and sat down on his knees in front of Cheryl. She looked exited.

"What is it, daddy? What is it?" Cheryl asked and almost jumped up and down in excitement. It made Harry so happy seeing his little Cheryl being happy and loved.

"Here," Harry said and gave her a tiny box. Cheryl opened it and picked up a pendent. It had the form as a tiny ball with tree-looking design on it. It was able to be opened, and inside where a red liquid inside.

"Heather," He looked at his daughter with serious eyes. "I want you to always have it around your neck." Harry said.

"Why?" Cheryl asked, while putting the pendent around her neck.

"Just for the sake of your own safety." Harry said. He really hoped Cheryl would keep it the day she would … 

* * *

_Shades of the present_

Cheryl was driving towards the road that would lead her to Silent Hill. Cheryl knew she couldn't wait for the police, besides, it was dangerous in Silent Hill. There was no way that Cheryl was going to leave Elayne with that outrageous cult.

How the hell had they known about Elayne? And why would they kidnap her? If they dared using Cheryl's only child to some sick ritual for their demon God, she would slay them all if she had to. Cheryl had thought The Order were dead. It didn't seem like much of a cult when the only member, back when Cheryl was seventeen, were Claudia Wolf and Vincent Smith. Claudia, who killed her father, and thought it would save human kind. Vincent, who thought that Seal of Metatron could expel God, and thought _he_ was completely sane.

It would be night before Cheryl would reach the town. She had moved as far away as possible. She had been so naïve to think that it would all be over after what happened back when she was seventeen. She had thought the moment God had fallen dead that Cheryl had won, only to realize that she was alone, except Douglas. She remember her depressing thoughts on her way to where Douglas were: Could she ever find happiness again? Could she still live a normal after all this? Would she ever be able to cope with her father's death?

The answer were yes and no. After the experience in Silent Hill, Cheryl had nightmares of being trapped there again. Before she got married, Cheryl often visited a psychologist for help. Not that it had helped her too much. It was the day her husband had asked for her hand, that the nightmares had stopped. That was eight years ago. It also helped her more, while pregnant with Elayne, to realize that she would actually get a new chance at living a normal life.

... 

It was almost midnight when Cheryl passed Brahms. She didn't stop, even not for fuel. She was going to make it no matter what. Elayne was there with weirdoes. Most people who lived nearby Silent Hill believed in the rumors about Silent Hill being a cursed town. Alessa was just one case. There had been this rumor about some orphanage teaching kids about The Orders religion. Cheryl had never truly believed in any God or such things, but she had respected them … until Claudia showed up with her fucked up beliefs and that demon God. Cheryl hated that cult and its beliefs: How could anyone worship something so wrong and gruesome? How could someone think that burning a seven-year-old girl were a right thing to do? That cult had "WRONG" written all over it.

Cheryl was so obsessed with her own thoughts that she didn't spot the human figure before it was nearly too late. Cheryl stomped on the breaks and hoped the figure would move away from the danger.

The figure was nowhere to be found when Cheryl stepped out of the car. However, Cheryl discovered something else. The road in front of her, the way to Silent Hill, were gone. It had collapsed.

"What the hell?" Cheryl said. She hadn't noticed it while driving, but it was raining. What could she do now? She had to get to the other side of that road somehow …

"You should turn around while you still can," Said a harsh male voice. Cheryl turned around. Leaning against her car stood a man in his late 40s. It was hard to spot his face due to the darkness and rain.

"What are you talking about?" Cheryl asked.

"That road is the road to the devils mouth. You'll be lucky if you make it out alive, I would say." The man answered.

"And who might you be?" Cheryl asked. She didn't trust this guy. Only people from Silent Hill would talk about the devil like he did and she knew that trusting people from Silent Hill were a god damn stupid idea.

"Names Seymour. Seymour Night. And yours?" Seymour looked at her with piercing grey eyes. Cheryl just stood there, unsure if she should reveal her real name or not.

"Heather Mason." Cheryl said.

"Mason?" Seymour squinted at Cheryl. "Ah, you're the Heretic Mother of God." He said and laughed. "Why return here? I'd thought your deal with Silent Hill would be over after what happened with that Wolf lady …. Errh …" Seymour didn't remember her name.

"Don't even think about mention that bitch." Cheryl snarled. Cheryl would never forgive that bitch for taking her father away from her, only for her own selfish beliefs. She who that she knew the will of her stupid God. Vincent had been right about one thing: She was insane who thought she could speak as if _she_ was God.

"'kay, no need to be so harsh against an old man." Seymour said, holding his arms in front of him, as if he was giving up.

"Are you one of those cult folks from Silent Hill?" Cheryl asked, putting her hand carefully down the pocket where her handgun waited. If he were not trustworthy, she had to end him. He knew already too much about her.

"I were … they tried to cleans me with their fire. I ran away. Not that they care about an old fool like me. They all care about that stupid kid.." Seymour shook his head.

Kid? Was he talking about Elayne?

"What kid?" Cheryl asked and came closer the man. She hated herself for comparing him to Douglas, but he did reminded her of him. Douglas … Cheryl didn't know where he was at this point. Somewhere. At least he's not into this crap.

"Some girl. They said she's the new Alessa, sent by their God." Seymour said and waved his hand. He was clearly not interested in talking about her. Maybe he was offended because The Order cared more about Elayne than him. Quite foolish of the cult to just let Seymour leave Silent Hill: He held information that could help putting an end to The Order at last.

Cheryl thought about what Seymour had told her. _The new Alessa_? After Harry had ran off from Silent Hill with Cheryl, as a newborn, The Order had made Alessa a Saint. They even had a picture of her holding baby Cheryl … the _original_ Cheryl.

Cheryl had never thought about how Elayne looked like. She had blue eyes and brown, curly hair. Did she really look like Alessa? But how could a child become what the parent was? Did they really believe that Elayne was Alessa? Doubtful, they knew that Cheryl _was_ Alessa, in a different form. Still …

"Anyhoo, if I were you, I would stay the hell away from those lunatics." Seymour said.

"I can't, they have my daughter." Cheryl said and looked at him. "And my daughter ain't gonna be any fucking sacrifice for any fucking cult." Cheryl said and shaking her hair.

"Your daughter? I can understand your feelings, but as your see, the road is all gone." Seymour said.

"Is there another road?" Cheryl asked.

"There is one, but it's on the other side of the town. It would take some time to get there." Seymour said, looking down at his shoes.

"Well, in case you don't get it, I need to get there _now._ You know what those lunatics will do to her!" Cheryl said.

"I actually _don't_ know what they're gonna to her. She has the likeness of Alessa: Maybe they wanna try birthing God through her? I don't know, but I know it's going to be something _nasty_." Seymour said and stepped away from Cheryl's car. "I'm out!" he said.

" _No you aren't_!" Cheryl grabbed the elder man's arm and made him look straight into her eyes. "You're gonna help me get to Silent Hill as fast as possible, and you're gonna do it now! Then you can leave." She said, still having a tight grip around his arm.

Seymour looked at Cheryl without say anything for several minutes. Cheryl didn't trust him at all, but he was her only chance to get to Elayne before it was too late.

"Fine, I'll do it. Now, let go of my arm." Seymour said. Cheryl did as he said.

"Now, come with me." Seymour said and began to walk. Cheryl followed. _I'm coming for ya, Elayne_.


	4. Memories of the innocent

**Silent Hill fanfiction – Chapter 4 «Memories of the innocent»**

 _Shades of the past_

Cheryl's husband had just left when Elayne came back from school. She looked around for her father. "Is he gone already?" she asked.

Cheryl nodded, but didn't say anything. She had begged him to stay, so he at least could say bye to Elayne. He didn't listen to what Cheryl had to say and just left. She hated him for not understand how he harmed Elayne's feelings. But all he would say was that she was too young and too stupid to understand anything anyway. If he had only knew …

"Why doesn't he ever stay to say goodbye?" she asked and looked at her mother.

"I'd tell you if I knew." Cheryl said and looked hateful at the door. That bastard. Thinking children were stupid. Cheryl wondered why she hadn't left him already.

"Mommy … it doesn't seem like he likes me.." Elayne said and looked up at her mother with sad, blue eyes.

"No, don't think like that!" Cheryl said and hugged her daughter. But the truth was so gruesome that even Cheryl couldn't accept it.

"Mom, I'm not stupid. He never says anything to me while home, he leaves just as I am about to come home …" she looked up at her. Her eyes reminded Cheryl of her father: Harry had been so good to her. He had been protecting her for seventeen years. Then suddenly, she was standing against the danger alone. She had been hiding for so long, and then forced to grow up and face her enemies. Cheryl wouldn't let the same happen to Elayne.

"Honey … daddy doesn't feel too well. I know he doesn't mean it, but he hurt other peoples feelings because he has a lot of trouble and problems. He's carrying some many thoughts and doesn't always make the right choices against people he love." Cheryl said. She stoke Elaynes soft, curly hair. Cheryl wouldn't make the same mistake as her father: He had been hiding the truth; she was not going to do that. Her time in Silent Hill had made her realize so many horrible truth: Violence could destroy you, greed could kill you and if you didn't fight your demons, they would swallow you like you were their feast.

"I hope his problems will go away, I hate seeing daddy to sad." Elayne said. "Mommy, I need help with my homework." Elayne added.

"I'll help ya." Cheryl said and followed her young daughter into her bedroom. 

* * *

_Shades of the present_

"Okay, so you're telling me that you randomly found a tree that had fallen right here between Silent Hill and this forest?" Cheryl asked while glancing at Seymour, her "ally" for now. He looked unsure for a minute, possible trying to find the right words to say.

"Uhm … it was just lying there." Seymour said without looking at Cheryl.

"You're lying." Cheryl said.

Seymour didn't respond. He looked away from her, at the fallen tree. Something fishy was going on about him. He never looked at Cheryl when he talked to her, and he always responded slowly to her questions.

They were in the middle of a forest beside the collapsed road to Silent Hill. They had been walking for quite some time now. When they had reached the fallen tree and Cheryl had demanded an explanation, Seymour had been lying. First of all: how did it fall? It didn't look old at all, so it couldn't have fallen because of age. A lightning may have hit it, but it seemed like too coincidence that a fallen tree had fallen right when Seymour was skipping town. Another thing: Why hadn't Seymour escaped town through the other road?

"Whatever, you can go now. I don't need you anymore." Cheryl said and climbed upon the tree and started, slowly and steady, to crawl to the other side.

Cheryl tried not looking down. She didn't like heights She actually hated it. It reminded her, again, of the reckless choices she had made while trying to survive Silent Hill. It had tested her abilities to survive and solve what looked impossible.

"Okay, steady. Don't look down." She mumbled and crawled. _Don't look down, don't look down_ … Cheryl wasn't aware that she repeated these words loudly and she didn't care. She just had to make it there and run the hell of it to where ever The Order kept Elayne. But there was only one problem: She had not a single clue on where the hell Elayne might be. Fuck. Cheryl looked back to see of Seymour was still there, but he was gone. _You motherfucker_.

Cheryl shook her head and continued crawling to the other side. _Almost there_ , she thought. She made it there in no time. She breathed heavily and lied on the ground for a bit, to catch her breath. Then she got up and began running towards the town.


	5. I'm SO doomed

**Silent Hill fanfiction – Chapter 5 «I'm SO doomed»**

 _Shades of the past_

"What's that you're reading?" Claudia Wolf said while bending over Alessa's shoulder. Alessa was alone in the classroom expect Claudia, her only friend that were some years younger than she was. Alessa smiled while looking up at her friend. So curios, so young.

"It's a book my mother gave me. It tells about God and Paradise." Alessa said.

"Paradise?" Claudia looked at Alessa with an incomprehensible look on her face.

"The book says that when The Holy Mother walks Earth again, she will open The Path to Paradise. In Paradise, everyone will be happy: There will be no war, greed, old age or sickness." Alessa said.

"Hmmm … sounds like a lot of fun." Claudia said and smiled. "How does The Holy Mother walk Earth again, though?" Claudia asked.

"The world must be cleansed with fire first. Remade before She can come down." Alessa said.

"Doesn't She have to be born?" Claudia asked.

"Yes, She will choose a female that will be the Mother of God. She will birth God when She has been nurtured." Alessa said.

"I hope She will be here soon." Claudia said while fiddling with her blonde hair.

"I hope so too." Alessa said.

* * *

 _Shades of the present_

It wasn't dark in Silent Hill. It was foggy as usual. Cheryl ran around. The Order could be everywhere, why the hell hadn't she asked Seymour for directions? Cheryl shook her head. She just had to find them on her own. She had done it before and her father before that.

Cheryl stopped running and looked around. Just as she had left it. Shouldn't she remember any route from the last time she was here? She knew where the church was on the other side of the lake, she had to go through the amusement park. But which direction was it? Cheryl had to find a map for this town. It had been too long since last time.

...

So far, nothing. Cheryl hadn't found a single god damn map. Of course she had thrown away hers when she left town, like she knew she was going to be using it anymore. Besides, she hated to be reminded of that town. _The town that takes all._ That took away her childhood as Alessa. The town that took away her father and now had taken her daughter. There wasn't a moment of peace in this town and there would never be one either.

Cheryl sighed. _Find that goddamn map_ , she thought and looked around. She looked at a store that would sell souvenir and post-cards. Cheryl was sure that she would find a map in there. She broke the window with her elbow. She then jumped in. Aha! There was a map of Silent Hill. She picked it up and looked at it. She was nearly in the heart of Silent Hill. The church was far away, so she had to make a run of it. She put the map in one of the pockets on her coat and jumped out the window again. She started to run the direction that would lead her to the church.

* * *

I just wanna note that I quoted the song "Hometown" that plays during the credits of Silent Hill 3. That's why the sentense "The town that takes all" are ilatic.


	6. Believe it or not

**Silent Hill fanfiction – Chapter 7 «Believe it or not»**

 _Shades of the past_

"Mama, what are you doing?" Alessa asked and looked at her mother while she was setting burning candles around Alessa. Alessa wore a short, white dress. She was lying in the middle of the Halo of the Sun symbol, painted on the floor. Dahlia Gillespie looked down at her seven-year-old daughter with an indifferent look on her face.

"Our savoir have chosen the birthmother. Yes, I see it clearly. I should have realized that the powers wasn't a coincidence, nor were they random." Dahlia said while she lit more candles.

"The Mother of God has been found?" Alessa asked. She hadn't thought that she would be found that fast. It hadn't been many days since Alessa first told Claudia about God and Paradise.

"My child," Dahlia looked at Alessa. "YOU are her." She said and stood up. "It's time for you to do your duty, Alessa."

With that said, the ritual began. Dahlia began to summon something. Alessa, frightened, wanted her mother to stop. This is not what Alessa had wanted.

Suddenly, a face were hovering over Alessa. It look like a scary demon goat with red eyes. Then it was gone again. Alessa began to cry. This couldn't be happening. That demon … those eyes.

"STOP IT!" Alessa whined and heard something explode. Dahlia stopped talking and disappeared downstairs. Alessa could hear her mother scream in fear, and in the next moment, the door to their home slammed again.

"Mama? Mama!" Alessa cried as load as she could. Fire, the house was on fire. The walls, the curtains, the floor: everything. Alessa screamed in fear. _God, help me_.

* * *

 _Shades of the present_

"Is everything ready?" Sister Lillian asked a younger man. He nodded.

"But …" he began. Lillian interrupted him.

"She's still resisting?" Lillian hissed sharply. That brat, she was just as her mother: stubborn and unwilling.

"Maybe we should wait and try to make her understand …," Brother Zachariah said while bowing his head in fear to encounter the anger from Lillian. She had a short temper, and the best thing to do when it was about to explode was not to look her in the eyes.

Lillian was, to Brother Zachariah's surprise. He carefully looked up. She just stood there, thinking for a while. Was she actually _considering_ Zachariah's idea? She always rejected his ideas, what had changed?

"I gotta go." Lillian said while still looking thoughtful. Zachariah looked at her back.

"Are you gonna talk to Giovanni?" Zachariah asked and suddenly became very nervous. Giovanni was the religions father. The reputations said that he was hard to befriend. Lillian would often talk to him, but she didn't talk about him or what they had talked about after meeting him. Like two little girls telling each other their secret.

Zachariah had never met Giovanni before nor seen him. He was, for the most of the time, in his room. What he did, Zachariah didn't know. Actually … no one knew. And those who knew, as in Lillian, refused to answer.

"Perhaps." Lillian answered and then she was gone.

…

Lillian stood in front of the entrance to Giovanni's room. He often was there; working with stuff Lillian was to keep a secret.

She gently knocked on the door. Then she went inside and saw Giovanni sitting in front of his desk, writing something. Lillian closed the door and looked at him without saying anything: Letting him finish what he was doing. It went some time before Giovanni stopped writing and turned around to face Lillian.

He was pale with intense green eyes. He was bald. He looked like a tall ghost, there he stood and stared at Lillian.

"You sure better have a good excuse to come here, Sister Lillian." Giovanni said. His voice was low, almost not hearable. He looked her directly into the eyes. _Always so surely_ , Lillian thought.

"Father Giovanni, the girl refuses to do anything we say." Lillian said and sighed, as in tired of that stupid kid. They weren't kidding when they had given her the title "The new Alessa": Same face, and same stubborn attitude.

"That's because she was born by an unbeliever, the Heretic Mother of God. She was raised among unbelievers; of course you'd expect some resistance." Giovanni answered.

"You can't expect her to replace Alessa right away. She is a kid, but don't underestimate kids, Sister Lillian. They are smarter than they look. She has just arrived here, you know." Giovanni added.

"Brother Zachariah said we had to wait with the ritual till she will agree to help us." Lillian said and took a deep breath.

"That's just what we have to do. You remember how impatient Sister Claudia was. She hasten Her arrival because she was too impatient. She wasn't ready nurtured or nurtured in right way when Claudia birthed Her. Also Mother Dahlia, though she summoned something else, something demonic. It wasn't God, it was Samael. But she was too stupid to understand." Giovanni shook his head. "And then it was Walter Sullivan. He failed, lost to an unbeliever. Don't you see how The Orders past pattern had been ruining us? They have all made us look weak … make people laugh at our faces and they mock our God! … though they have no idea how much they will pay when She walks among us." Giovanni said while lifting his hands as if he was lifting something heavy.

Lillian just stood there and nodded. She knew arguing with Giovanni would never lead to something good. She still remembers the face of Stanley …

"Father Giovanni! Sister Lillian! She's gone. The replacement for Alessa have ran away!" one of the brothers said, standing in the door. He was even younger than Brother Zachariah was.

"Get her! She must not get to the unbelievers world!" Giovanni commanded and looked at Lillian. "Help them out." He said. She nodded and ran after the other Brothers and Sisters to look for the girl.

…

Cheryl could see the church now. It hadn't changed a lot since last time. Many people was running and shouting on the outside. Shit, she had to find another way in. There were too many people outside the front door.

Cheryl was about to take one more step when to hands grabbed her: one around her and one over the mouth.


	7. Trust

**Silent Hill fanfiction – Chapter 7 «Trust»**

 _Shades of the past_

Claudia was sitting on her bed, in the family Wolfs house. She tried not sounding loud; her father would call her weak for crying. It had happened so sudden, Claudia first couldn't believe it, but then they had found the body as proof. Alessa had died.

Claudia remember what Alessa had told her: About how The Holy Mother would be born again and remake the world, and create Paradise: A place where everyone would be happy. Claudia would make Alessa's dream come true: Maybe Claudia would see Alessa in Paradise …

"Claudia?" Leonard's sharpen, harsh voice called. He was outside Claudia's bedroom. Claudia quickly dried her eyes.

"What do you want, daddy?" Claudia asked. She had been able to find the key to this room. She had locked herself up. The fear for being beaten up again made Claudia do so. Finally, he wouldn't be able to reach her.

"Why have you locked the door?" Leonard hissed. He was angry now. Still, he couldn't get through the door. Claudia was safe for now.

"You know you can't stay in there forever, Claudia." Leonard said and hit the door with his bare fits. The door were too thick.

"Go away!" Claudia shouted, in both fear and anger. He had abused her from day one, and now she didn't wanted him to ever hit her again.

"Claudia, she's dead! Locking yourself up won't get her back." Leonard said. He was talking about Alessa. He had been talking to Dahlia Gillespie, that's how Alessa and Claudia became friends: Two abused girls who found comfort in each other.

"It's not because of Alessa that I'm in here," Claudia said and put her arms around her tiny body. "I'm here because I know that you'll beat me up. You do it every day!" Claudia screamed. Tears were streaming down her face. Every single day for Claudia had been a living nightmare: Being beaten and she was treated as if she were liar, murderer, thief etc. The only friend and human that were ever kind towards Claudia were Alessa: now that friend were forever gone. Claudia picked up a card lying on the floor. It was the birthday card Alessa given her on her sixth birthday. One of the few remaining's and memories Claudia had from Alessa.

" _To little Claudia_

 _Happy sixth birthday!_

 _I love you as if you were my real sister._

 _Here's to you!_ "

* * *

 _Shades of the present_

Cheryl was dragged inside an alley and still, after the person stopped dragging her, the person still wouldn't let go of her. Was this one of those cult folks? No, they would have taken her to the church and would presumable kill her. This was someone else. Who …?

"Please, be quiet, Heather." A familiar voice whispered. Why the fuck was he here?

It went a couple minutes before Seymour let go of Cheryl. She turned around and looked at him.

"Why are you here? I'd thought you skipped town?" Cheryl said.

"I had a feeling of trouble. Something is up with The Order. They barely go outside so many at the time." Seymour said while shaking his head. "Something's up," he added.

"You could have ran away and lived the rest of your goddamn life in peace, and you _returned_!" Cheryl hissed. The last she needed was more company with Seymour … or that actually was just what she needed!

"Never mind that, I really need your help, Seymour." Cheryl said.

"Heather, whisper, or else they'll hear us." Seymour said and looked at her. It sounded like a warning.

"Fine, but Seymour, I mean it!" Cheryl whispered. "You know the church, I hope?" it sounded like a question, though she expected him to know it. He was, after all, an old cultist.

"I do, but I have no idea where they are keeping your daughter." Seymour said.

"Think really hard, where do you think they would have kept her?" Cheryl asked.

"One of those towers. There are little rooms at the very top. They don't treat her as prisoner, it would make her refuse to listen to them; whatever they are gonna do to her." Seymour said and pointed at a tall tower hovering in the middle of the church.

"Then we go there." Cheryl said and was about to leave the dark alley when Seymour grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"We can't just walk inside, someone will spot us." Seymour hissed, clearly irritated. Cheryl rolled eyes.

"What if they are preforming some sick ritual on my daughter? What if they use her to birth their God? We're wasting time!" Cheryl hissed back.

"They don't. The Order has changed since the last time you were here." Seymour said.

"Explain."

"They have learned from both Claudia's and Dahlia's mistake. Dahlia summoned the "wrong" God, or demon or whatever you wanna call it. However, Claudia was too impatient and God wasn't properly nurtured." Seymour explained while gesturing with his hands. It reminded her of Vincent. Cheryl hated him: He had been using her ever since they met. He had been too coward to get the seal from Leonard that he had rather sent Cheryl. At the end, Claudia had said that the seal was useless. Did she lie?

"So, what are they gonna do?" Cheryl asked.

"As I said, I have no clue."

Cheyrl sighed. This was getting them nowhere. They _probably_ had a clue on where Elayne were and they had no fucking clue about why they wanted Elayne, besides replace her with Alessa.

…

Elayne was quick, quicker than the grown-ups that were trying to catch her again. No way that she was going to go back to that … that _thing_ they called church and listen to them talk about their _religion_. Everything they said were just nonsense. They thought she was _that_ stupid? Morons.

That woman … that aggressive one, she had been fighting against a younger, calmer man while Elayne had been snaking out of the church: They had been talking about what they were going to do to her. The man was clearly an optimist, while the woman was a pessimist.

Elayne was in deep thoughts; she didn't even notice the young man before she crashed into him. He groaned, but not loud. Elayne had fell. She looked up at the man.

He had thick, dark hair: It covered most of his face. His skin was so pale that it almost scared Elayne. He wore a plain white shirt and dark grey pants. He had no shoes.

"A-Alessa?" the man stuttered.

"No, I'm not." Elayne said while shaking her head. Everyone at the church was calling her by that name.

"S-Sorry." The man stuttered and took a step away from Elayne. His hands were shaking badly, he seemed nervous.

"Are you all right? You seem … a bit pale." Elayne pointed out.

The man gasped and looked at his shaking hands. Hadn't he notice it? Elayne frowned.

"I'm … I'm s-sorry." The man said and looked around the two people. It was, oddly enough, very quiet. When Elayne had ran from the church, everyone had been screaming and panicking. They treated her as if she was a saint.

"L-Let me help you." The man proposed and stretched his arm down to Elayne. Elayne didn't grab the arm at first.

"Can I trust you?" she asked.

"No," the man said and sighed. "But if you wanna get out of here, you have to come with me. Ain't much nice people around here." The man said.

And Elayne grabbed his hand.


	8. Time to wake up

**Silent Hill fanfiction – Chapter 8 «Time to wake up»**

 _Shades of the past_

Jodie and Harry Mason were walking along the road that would lead to the town Silent Hill. They were talking and laughing while holding hands. Jodie wore a white dress with pink flowers on it. She had earlier had a reddish jacket on, but the temperature had raised, so she now had it around her shoulders. Harry still wore his brown jacket. He also had a black vest over a white shirt. To Jodie, it didn't matter how Harry looked, as long as they were together.

Harry told her something and she laughed. Suddenly, she stopped laughing and talking. Harry did the same. They both listened.

"Do you hear that?" Jodie said and looked at Harry. He nodded. They both kept walking towards the sound. They came to an old church. There, laying on the ground, were a baby. Harry immediately picked the baby up and her it close to him. It only had a thin towel wrapped around its tiny body. And it was crying loud.

Jodie tried to calm the baby down. She stroke it softly on its cheek. It opened its eyes and looked at Jodie with its big eyes. It then fell silent, just staring at Jodie.

"It's a girl." Harry said and looked at the little creature.

"Cheryl … her name is Cheryl. Harry, someone must have abandon this poor thing." Jodie said while she still was stroking the girl's cheek to keep her calm.

"Do you wanna adopt it?" Harry asked his wife.

Jodie looked at her husband with brown, happy eyes.

"I would love to, Harry. Thank God we found her." Jodie smiled and the three of them began to walk home.

On distant, a young girl in a blue dress looked as the couple and the baby disappeared from the graveyard. They looked happy, and the baby was happy someone like them would raise her. The girl smiled a bit before walking towards the foggy road to Silent Hill.

* * *

 _Shades of the present_

"We need to get you a weapon."

Seymour just sighed and shook his head. Cheryl had tried to come up with some great plan to rescue her daughter, but none of the information Seymour had given her were helpful. They still were in that narrow alley. Every time Cheryl attempted to leave the alley, Seymour would say something like that it was "too dangerous" and that "she didn't have plan". It sounded like he was talking more to an idiot than a grown up.

"Listen, we haven't done a shit since we came here! My daughter is still inside there, and she might be in danger! You … you goddamn son of a bitch havn't done anything to help me! Do you even care for what happens to my daughter?" Cheryl hissed at Seymour. She was so angry with him: He had come only because he had a feeling that _she_ was in dangerous. Seymour's only concern was about Cheryl's safety, not about Elayne's. She could be brainwashed, tortured or anything gruesome in there and he just _sat there._

Seymour stared at Cheryl for some time without saying or doing anything. He was so indifferent all the time: it was annoying. _When_ would he ever say something that was useful to her?

Finally, he opened his mouth:

"Sorry for being so useless to you, Heather, but I only care for you to get out of this town alive. Being here is risking your life: its suicide." Seymour said.

"Do you have any kids, Seymour?"

He went quiet again, bowing his head. He covered his face with his two hands, and Cheryl could hear him sobbing.

She sighed and sat down on her knees. He didn't deserve this, and Cheryl should be grateful to him: He helped her getting her to this town, he saved her life from those nasty cultist. She would probably not be here if it wasn't for him.

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't mean to this sassy and surely. I also never meant to harm your feelings. I just know what these folks have done before to helpless children: I know how it can destroy them. I don't want that for Elayne: I want to save her and her sanity before it's too late." Cheryl said with a soft tone.

"No, you're right. All I have ever done for you is keeping you away from rescuing your daughter. I … I just don't want you to be harmed." Seymour said. His voice was so husky: It made him sound so vulnerable. Cheryl had to admit that she'd never thought of Seymour as weak, emotional or vulnerable. He was just some guy that tried to escape this living hell.

"Why do you care so much about me?" Cheryl asked.

"I … you just … you remind me of someone I used to know." Seymour said.

"Someone you knew very well?" Cheryl asked.

"Not really, but I still remember him. He's dead now." Seymour said and looked away from Cheryl, as if looked at her face would burn his eyes off.

"Anyway, there's no time for chatting. We need to get into that church and find your daughter." Seymour said and got up on his feet. He helped Cheryl up.

…

"Disappeared, you say, Mr. Mason?" a calm female voice said on the other end.

Seth Mason was almost squishing the phone in his hand. The note from his wife had been scaring the hell out of him. Where could she had gone? And where was Elayne?

"Yes, she left me this note saying she was going somewhere and asked me to stay away." Seth replied.

"Do you have any idea where she might have been heading?" the female police asked.

"No, I don't." Seth said. It had been two weeks since he last had seen his wife and kid. Seth knew Cheryl had been quite angry with him the last couple of months, but he had never thought she'd leave with Elayne.

"She made a call to the police Thursday the 16th." The woman said.

"What?" Seth had an even harder grip around the phone.

"She said her daughter was kidnapped during school." She replied.

"Did she say she was going anywhere?" Seth asked.

"If she had said anything, I would have informed you." She said.

Seth hung up. The police was useless to him. He had to find Cheryl and Elayne on his own.


	9. Trouble around the conor

**Silent Hill fanfiction – Chapter 9 «Trouble around the conor»**

 _Shades of the past_

Lisa Garland was doing her every day routine: Changing the bandage and cleaning her open wounds so they wouldn't become infected, not that it didn't matter: the wounds would just fill itself with blood just as Lisa had cleaned it away. This patient … she made her sick. What … but what kept her alive? She had third degree burned skin all over her. She should have died long ago … how come she hadn't?

Lisa sighed and continued changing the girls bandage. She had been doing this for some time, and the wounds didn't seem to heal at all. Why didn't they just kill her instead of letting the poor girl suffer this torture? It would take many years for her skin to recover completely.

Suddenly, the girl made a sound. She still kept her eyes shut, but her mouth was moving, as if she was trying to say something. Then she lifted her arm and tried to reach out for Lisa. She stepped back, and the girls arm fell down. She was silent again.

* * *

 _Shades of the present_

 _"In the beginning, people had nothing_

 _Their bodies ached, and their hearts held nothing but hatred_

 _They fought endlessly, but death never came_

 _They despaired, stuck in the eternal quagmire_

 _A man offered a serpent to the sun and prayed for salvation_

 _A woman offered a reed to the sun and asked for joy_

 _Feeling pity for the sadness that had overrun the earth, God was born from those two people_

 _God made time and divided it into day and night_

 _God outlined the road to salvation and gave people joy_

 _And God took endless time away from the people_

 _God created beings to lead people in obedience to Her_

 _The red God, Xuchilbara_

 _The yellow God, Lobsel Vith_

 _Many Gods and Angels_

 _Finally, God set out to create Paradise, where people would be happy just by being there_

 _But there, God's strength ran out, and She collapsed_

 _All the world's people grieved this unfortunate event_

 _Yet God breathed Her last_

 _She returned to the dust, promising to come again_

 _So God hasn't been lost_

 _We must offer our prayers and not forget our faith_

 _We wait in hope for the day_

 _When the path to Paradise will be opened."_

Giovanni sighed and closed the book. It was telling about God and how She had been saving the humans from the evil circle of the past life: Death hadn't existed, happiness hadn't existed and faith hadn't existed. Giovanni was glad that evil circle was long gone. He couldn't imagine a life where you never died, never felt joy or didn't have faith. It had been a nightmare for those who had lived in such a world, and Giovanni didn't wanted it to be exposed to his cult.

 _We have suffered enough, now we shall soon be in paradise with God_ : Giovanni thought and smirked. The girl was still in the town, just hiding away. Such a tiny creature could squeeze through tight spots that grownups wouldn't be able to get through.

She had been smarter than Giovanni had thought. He knew children were manipulated easily, but she had been thought by her mother to be an unbeliever. It would take time to brainwash her, and at the same time, they had to keep _her_ away: The heretic Mother of God. She had expelled God from her womb, refusing to birth Her as Alessa and as Heather.

But soon she would be out of the way, and God would be with them, leading them to Her golden gates were paradise would lay.

 _They had better find that kid soon_ , Giovanni thought while staring at his bookshelf, looking for a new book to read.

…

The young man was still holding Elayne's hand. He didn't wanted to let go. She didn't knew this town like he did. He had after all grown up in this town, after all.

Suddenly, he stopped walking. Elayne looked at him with her blue eyes.

"Why are we stopping?" she demanded to know.

He didn't answer. Just stood there. It looked like he listened. Then tighten his grip around Elayne's hand and began to run. Elayne tried to follow: but she was having a hard time due to her short legs.

"What is happening?" Elayne asked. Had he spotted some of those religion weirdoes?

"The otherworld … the evil darkness possessed by this town. Hell is coming." The man said and ran even faster. He looked like he was panicking. Elayne still didn't understand what he had said. But if something dangerous was around, she wouldn't stick around to find out what it was.

* * *

I just wanna say that the part with Lisa was VERY inspired by a picture from the Silent Hill comic _Cage of Cradle._

Also the text Giovanni was reading is from the sountrack "Sun" in the SH3 album.


	10. Dismal town

**Silent Hill fanfiction – Chapter 10 «Dismal town»**

 _Shades of the past_

It was a new day in the Chapel of Silent Hill. People were gathering around each other, whispering the same sentence repeatedly: Alessa had been located.

It was thanks to Claudia Wolf and her _sight_. Alessa would never have been found if it weren't for her.

"Must be her great faith." Vincent Smith would say to people who were asking him about Claudia.

Claudia … she had been acting very strange after the day it was reviled the location of Alessa. She had been even more isolated from the other Brothers and Sisters.

Then one day, Vincent knocked on the door to her room. He wanted to know what was going on.

The door opened just a bit, enough for Vincent to see Claudia's face. She looked irritated, perhaps a bit tired. She had dark bags under her eyes.

"Sister Claudia, I need to talk to you." Vincent said, having a serious look across his face.

"Leave me alone, Vincent." Claudia said and were about to close the door. Vincent stopped the door with his foot.

" _Father_ Vincent, thank you, and you should probably let me in. I don't want to use force." Vincent said and looked into Claudia's grey eyes. They seemed … empty.

"You wouldn't understand," Claudia said. ", besides I don't wanna talk to _you_." She said. She then slammed the door, squeezing Vincent's foot. He stepped away from the door, and he could hear that Claudia was locking the door.

Irritated, Vincent stared at the door. That bitch! Why had God given _her_ powers? Like she deserved it …

* * *

 _Shades of the present_

The last thing Cheryl remembered was how dark everything suddenly became.

And then it was the siren.

It was loud just as a young child screaming in the ears of its mother. Both Seymour and Cheryl had fallen on the ground, somehow knocked unconscious.

When Cheryl woke up, it was still dark. She looked for Seymour. He was still unconscious. She crawled over to him, shaking his shoulder. "Seymour, you gotta wake up."

He came through and stood up. He looked confused. No wonder, it had happened so sudden. Cheryl still remembered this from when she was seventeen.

" _It's being invaded by the otherworld. A world of someone's nightmarish delusions come to life,"_

That is how Cheryl's father had described it as. At that time, that "someone" had been Alessa, Cheryl's past self. Now … Cheryl wasn't sure herself. But something or someone had trigged it.

"What the hell happened?" Seymour asked.

"I can't explain it well, but this is no good. You better stay near me." Cheryl said and pulled out her gun. This was bad, and if Cheryl knew Silent Hill well: they weren't to get any luck on their quest finding Cheryl's daughter.

She went out of the alley and looked around. It was pouring, dark and red. The building made out of wood looked rotten and dead. The metal were orange and rusting. Somewhere, very far away, Cheryl would still hear the siren.

"What kind of place is this?" Seymour asked.

"I don't know: some kind of hellish version of this town. I've been through this before." Cheryl said.

"So it's a piece of cake, ay?" Seymour looked at Cheryl with hopeful face. She felt bad that she had to tell him this:

"You might get hurt."

The hope faded from Seymour's eyes. He looked scared, frightened.

Cheryl went further to the hellish dimension. Nothing of this was real. It was just a manifestation of someone's mind. It could harm, kill, destroy and harm you any way physically: but nothing about this was real. They were just dragged in as if they were joined in a club they didn't wanted to be in.

"Okay, we gotta stay focused. We gotta stay calm. If any kinds of mon … _things_ tries to attack us, stay behind me, okay?" Cheryl looked over her shoulder, but Seymour was gone. She looked around her. She was completely alone.

"Hey, Seymour, this ain't no time for jokes!" Cheryl shouted. Still no answer. _Shit! Okay, okay, calm down. Just because he is gone, doesn't necessarly mean he's dead,_ Cheryl thought while calming herself down. _But I better find that fucking bastard before he gets into more trouble. After all, his my only hope in finding Elayne,_ Cheryl thought and started to walk.

* * *

Yes, I know that in SH3, there is no siren, but I like the siren, so I use it here. Complain all you want.

Also for those who doesn't know: Vincent's last name is Smith. It is not told in the game, but in the novel.


	11. A tale of Nightmare

**Silent Hill fanfiction – Chapter 11 «A tale of Nightmare»**

 _Shades of the past_

"I won't do it anymore! I quit!" Lisa shouted to Michael Kaufmann, the director of the Alchemilla hospital in Silent Hill. He looked at her while tighten the grip he had around her arm.

"You can't leave." He said. His voice were deep. It sounded like he warned her, but Lisa didn't care at all.

Ever since she had been given the job on taking care of that patient, Lisa had begun to question everything about the patient: all these wounds that wouldn't heal, all the pain that girl suffered, the angel of death that never came. She suffered a fate that Lisa could never imagine: Being trapped your own body with no escape from suffering, pain and loneliness.

"I will leave, and I will leave _now_!" Lisa said and tried to pull her arm that Michael was holding. He didn't let go. He pulled her closer to him, whispering in her ear:

"I won't give you your supply."

Lisa froze. He would actually refuse to give her drug. Why, why did he need her? Lisa was first at loss of words, and then she hissed:

"Go to hell!"

That made Kaufmann let go. And Lisa ran, she ran as quick as possible. The outside air was fresh. The wind was stroking her auburn blonde hair. Lisa felt, for the first time in forever, free.

* * *

 _Shades of the present_

Cheryl turned on her flashlight. It was less dark now, but it was still hard to spot anything. Still, Cheryl had been lucky until now. Not a monster in sight, for now. It was a possibility that some would pop out any minute now.

But there was also no sign of Seymour. He couldn't have vanished into thin air, could he? No, he seemed too real. He was real, no doubt. But where the fucking hell was he?

 _Somewhere and I am going to find him_ , Cheryl thought. She went further into the darkness. Every step she took was a step further into the fakeness.

…

Time had went by with no progress for Cheryl. She was still wandering around, looking around. No monsters, cultist, Seymour or Elayne. Silent Hill was bigger than Cheryl remembered. They could be anywhere!

Irritated, Cheryl kicked something that was laying on the ground. It went far away. When it hit the ground, a sound caught Cheryl's ear:

" _Ring 'round the rosie,_

 _Pocket full of posie,_

 _Ashes, ashes,_

 _We all fall down."_

Cheryl froze when she heard that song. It was the famous _Ring 'round the rosie_ that children song while holding hands. The song from the time when that plague killed plenty of people.

Someone, a human, was singing it.

"Hello, is someone out there?" Cheryl called. She both wanted answer and not. What if it was a monster or one of those cult children? She would be doomed if any of the cultist would catch her wandering around in Silent Hill.

A girl's voice giggled. Cheryl could hear running footsteps.

"Stained by the evils of this world, we hold our sorrows within us. Only you can heal us these wounds." She said while running around in the dark. Even with the flashlight, Cheryl had a hard time spotting the girl.

"Each morning, afternoon, evening and night, we call out your name and pray for the day of the Miraculous Descent." She continued and giggled. Definitely a cultist girl. _Fuck_ , Cheryl thought.

"I give to you unreservedly my body and my eternal soul. Whatever darkness may befall me, I will endure with you beside me.

As proof of your miraculous power, guide our obedient and willing souls to the Road of Paradise, oh, Lord. We will not give in to the power of temptation as long as we have you in our hearts.

Oh, Lord, save us with your compassion. Oh, Lord, shower us with your blessings. Oh, Lord, favor us with your abundance."

Then she finally spotted the girl. She was about Elayne's age: She had short, red hair. Freckles dominated her face. She looked at Cheryl with her big, golden eyes. She had a big smile across her face.

"God promised us to come again. She promised to open the Path to Paradise. First, She will cleans this corrupt would with fire and remake it. All of our sins will be washed away." The girl said.

"You aren't real." Cheryl said. The girl smiled.

"How should you know?" the girl asked.

"No children uses such word as corrupt, temptation and unreservedly." Cheryl said. At least not any kid Cheryl knew.

"The Order is waiting for you." The girl said, changing the subject. She still smiled as if this was a completely normal conversation.

"You can tell'em to stay away." Cheryl said.

"Ain't gonna happen." She quickly replied.

"Why not?"

"They need her."

"Her? Elayne?" Cheryl looked at the girl. She looked so young, sweet and innocent. Still she frightened the living hell out of Cheryl.

"The new Alessa." The girl said sharply.

"What are they gonna do to her?" Cheryl asked.

She laughed, long and load. Then she ran away. Cheryl ran after her, shouting: "Wait!"

The girl was fast, very fast. She was inside the church in no time. Cheryl stood in front of the entrance and stared at the door. This was her chance: She could confront the cultist and probably leave with Elayne unharmed.

She was about to take one more step when something hit her head and everything became black.

…

"Do you think we're safe?" Elayne asked.

"Of course we aren't." the man said. He held Elayne's tiny body close to him. He had been very protective the moment everything had went black.

"Then tell me what's going on."

"This town … it has some bad stories. It wasn't that bad first, but then a madwoman went over the breaking point. She sacrificed her daughter in order to bring salvation. Then this town has ever since that day become some kind of hell. Everything is dark and dangerous here.

It is to be said that the town calls on ya: sinner, unbeliever, children … anyone the town wants. Then you're on a test: if you fail, the town will destroy you. If you pass, you will get a reward: The key to get out of here." The man said and sighed.

"Don't you have a key?" Elayne asked.

He became quiet. Elayne waited patiently. She had understood that he needed time to answer sometimes. It wasn't like she liked to wait, but she respected him for needing his time. Her mother had taught her that.

"I-I wasn't called to this town." The man said, stuttering again, just like when they first met.

"You weren't?"

"I was born and raised here." He replied.

Born and raised in this dump? Must've been horrible, due to that the most people Elayne had encountered here were cult folks. However, this man didn't seem to believe in any of the cults teaching. He had called her Alessa, but he probably knew this Alessa girl everyone was talkin' about.

"Did you knew Alessa?" Elayne asked.

"Uhm …" he thought for a bit, as if he didn't remember Alessa. Then he opened his mouth again:

"I knew … I knew Alessa … kind off."

"Kind off? Did you know her or not?"

"I … I didn't know Alessa when she _was_ Alessa. I knew her reincarnation: H-Heather.." he said.

"She was reborn?" Elayne had never thought so much about what happened after death. She was still young, why should she think about something as sad and depressing as death?

"Y-Yes, or so it's said. She first split her soul to create another baby. Then they were recombined seven years later and Alessa used her powers to create a baby of both herself and the seven-year-old." He told. It sounded impossible, but the way he told it made it sound so real too.

"What happened to the baby?" Elayne asked.

"She grew up, became a woman with no faith: she was raised by an unbeliever. She was forced into a ritual she didn't wanted any part of." He said.

"Does Heather still live?" Elayne asked. She sounded so brave.

"Yes."

"I hope I'll meet her one day." Elayne said.

"I hope so too, I hope so too." He said and closed his eyes. He looked exhausted. So was Elayne. She too closed her eyes.


	12. Clues

**Silent Hill fanfiction – Chapter 12 «Clues»**

 _Shades of the past_

"Haven't been many reports from Silent Hill the last months now." Cather McKenzie said while smokin' a cigar. He looked at Cybil Bennett with hunger in his eyes.

"Neh, towns been dead for the last seven years, y'know." Cybil said and looked at him. Her expression gave Cather a warning. She wasn't one of those female cops who only were here for looking at the men in their uniforms. Ever since her parents were killed, Cybil had wanted to become a police officer: She wanted to stop it from happening to other children.

"Yeah, it died along in that Gillespie fire. Heard a kid died in that fire." Cather said.

"Oh, yeah, that Gillespie kid. I remember that day. That's when Silent Hill went to purgatory." Earl Goose sat down and looked at Cather.

"I'd say that town have always been screwed up. Those nasty rumors ain't just somthin' the kids tell to scare." Earl said while shaking his head slowly.

"I heard they sell drugs to the tourist." Cather said.

Cybil wasn't really interested in talking about Silent Hill. She knew about the rumors about what had happened seven years ago: but she had grown sick of trying to find out what was happening there. No one had an answer anyway. Town's dead, shouldn't that be enough to stop the curiosity?

"Hey, Cybil, what'cha think off Silent Hill?" Earl asked.

Cybil were about to open her mouth when the boss came in the room. He looked at Cybil.

"I want some words with ya, Bennett." He said.

Cybil followed him to his office. It was a hell of a mess in there, much of the mess were papers from the neighboring towns such as Silent Hill and Shepherds Glen.

"When are ya to clean up this mess?" Cybil said and looked at her boss.

"Sometime when things gets quiet around here." He replied and sat down, taking off his sunglasses.

"Everything _is_ quiet 'round here, boss!" Cybil shouted. She sounded a lot angrier then she wanted to. She was just friggen tired of Silent Hill.

"That's exactly what most people say: it's quiet. There's no problem when everything's quiet, ay?" the boss looked at her.

"All I say is that I don't like that town's been dead for seven years. I want someone to check out what's goin' on there." He added.

"Let me guess, you want me to check it out." Cybil said.

"You read my mind, Bennett." He said.

And Cybil thought things couldn't get any worse. She had hoped the talk about Silent Hill would soon die with the town, but now she actually had to drive and look for clues to what may have happened to town too. Great, just fantastic!

"I'll do it, boss." She said.

"I hope for some good reports back." The boss said while waving with his hand.

"Go, no time to lose."

* * *

 _Shades of the present_

Seth had been sitting in his house, doing nothing. His wife and kid was still missing. The police had made no progress in finding out where they might be. They only knew for sure that they might be at the same place.

 _Where are you? I know you may hate me, but now I have only one wish: please return safe and sound_ , Seth thought while looking out the window. Cheryl was always sitting here, staring out the window before she went to bed. Seth always wondered what she was looking at, or if she even _looked_. It just seemed like she sat there, cutting any contact with the Earth and the human race.

The phone at the opposite corner of the room. Seth walked to it and picked it up. He held it close to his ear.

"Hello?"

"You're Cheryl Mason's husband ain't ya?" a deep voice said. He breathed heavily. It sounded like he had been smoking a billion cigarettes.

"You know my wife?" Seth replied. He couldn't recognize this man's voice. He probably knew Cheryl.

"Yeah, I need to talk to her." The man said.

"She ain't here." Seth replied. What did this man want with his missing wife?

"Then get her on the phone! This is very important, Mr. Mason. It's about life and death." The man shouted angry. This _really_ sounded important, but:

"I can't get her for you. She went missing for a couple days ago." Seth said. If this was really important, why should he lie to the man at the other end?

It was quiet for some time. Had he hung up? No, Seth could still hear him breathe.

"Hello? Do you want me to tell her it when she comes back?" Seth asked politely.

"You make it sound like she's going to return any minute now." The man replied irritated.

"And you make it sound like she ain't returning at all." Seth replied frustrated.

Silence again, but still the man didn't hang up. So didn't Seth. It went some time before any of them said anything:

"I probably know where she is." The man said.

"What?!" Seth felt a sudden excitement. If this man knew where Cheryl was, it may be possible that his wife and kid would return home safe.

"I probably know where Cheryl is. Ever heard of Silent Hill?" the man asked.

"Neh, but my wife was born nearby that town." Seth said.

"I think she's there."

"And what makes you think she's there of all places?" Seth asked.

"Because she was called back to her birth town."

* * *

For those who haven't played _Silent Hill Play Novel:_ Some of Cybil's past were revealed in this game: It tells that when Cybil was a young girl, a man broke into their house and killed Cybil's parents. Cybil saw it while she was hiding in a closet. That's why Cybil wanted to become a police officer.


	13. Promise of life

**Silent Hill fanfiction – Chapter 13 «Promise of life»**

 _Shades of the past_

"I have the location of the girl you asked me to find." The detective said and looked at the woman. She had long, platinum blonde hair. She was very pale. Her eyes were empty and didn't even look at him directly. They had agreed to meet at the fuel station at Brahms. She was wearing a long, black or dark blue dress. She had no shoes. He had a long, light brown coat, a black hat and it didn't looked like he had shaved for some time.

"Good. I might still need you, though." The woman said. The man let her continue.

"I need you to convince the girl to come to Silent Hill." The woman said, now looking at the man. He frowned.

"Why Silent Hill?" he asked. That wicked place was only for freakish cult folks.

He had only been there once: He had been trying to help the police finding a missing person: A man. The father of the man had said he and his daughter-in-law had been talking about their trip to Silent Hill, and then the woman became sick or somethin'. The father had said that the son maybe went to Silent Hill after she passed away. He said that his daughter-in-law had loved Silent Hill.

But there was no sign of him: No car, footstep or any people to ask. The town had been completely dead when they had arrived. How could a person just disappear like that?

"Because it's her birth town." The woman said. The most fascinating about her face were her lack of eyebrows: either they were very light or she had shaved them. Anyway, she was a hard person to read, due to this.

"It'd be easier to find her if you come with me." He said. He doubted he would be able to convince her to come with some stranger.

"Fine." Claudia said.

"She was twenty-four, right?" Douglas asked. He had been trying to investigate Alessa's backstory. An old paper from the 1970 said she had died in a fire. The man, Harry Mason, had presumably kidnapped "Alessa" and kept her away from Silent Hill. As far as Douglas understood, she used the name "Heather". Her real name was unknown.

Claudia shook her hair slowly. "She looks seventeen." She replied.

Huh? Seventeen? How was that even possible? After he had been investigating Alessa's case, she was supposed to be twenty-four. How could she look seventeen? _Weird_ , Douglas thought.

Douglas didn't say anything, he just showed the way to where he had parked his car. Behind him, Claudia followed.

* * *

 _Shades of the present_

"There is still no sign of the girl, Giovanni." Sister Lillian said and sighed. That kid was smart, but also stupid. Unless she got lucky, she would starve out there.

"Hmph, this is harder than I thought, but we have to keep searching." Giovanni replied while rubbing his baldhead.

Lillian could see that he looked tired. Everyone was tired. The kid was good at this hide and seek game she was playing. What a pity that it wouldn't last very much longer.

"Father, what are we going to do with Seymour?" she asked.

"He kept his deal of the promise." Giovanni said.

"But we can't give him what he wants." Lillian said. That boy was long gone lost.

"We can, we just have to find the body first." Giovanni replied, looking at his bookshelf. Did he actually have a book with such a ritual in it?

"No one knows where it is." Lillian added stubborn. He actually planned to give what Seymour requested. Lillian didn't like the idea.

"Therefore we look."

…

Cheryl woke up slowly. The first thing she noticed was the color of grey. In addition, she was lying on something soft. A bed. She sat up and looked around. It was some kind of a tiny room. The bed was excessively small for her, but looked like it was meant for a child. The door was made of solid metal, possibly steel. There was a tiny table and chair to her left. Beside the door, right in front of her, was a toilet and wash; both soaked in blood. The smell of mound and water was strong. Where was she?

She stood up from the bed and walked to the door. She knocked on it. It was indeed solid. She wouldn't be able to break out of it … unless …

She rummaged after her gun in the pockets of her coat. It wasn't there. Neither was her flashlight. How …?

Then she remembered it. Someone or something had hit her head. She had passed out, taken here. They, most likely The Order, had taken away her gun and flashlight. She had nothing now. She was, to her frustration, helpless.

And Elayne was still out there: being fed on lies and beliefs of The Order. Elayne was smart and had a strong will, but she was just a kid: The Order would do literally _anything_ to have Elayne on their side and the moment she accepted their teachings, they would do something horrible to her. Cheryl needed to break out of this room somehow before that happened.

Just how? She wasn't strong enough to push the door open, and she didn't have her gun to shoot it open. There was no window she could escape out from. There was a hole on the wall, too tall for Cheryl to reach. It wasn't big at all. What was this room used for?

She sat down on the bed, sighing. This wasn't good at all. The Order had become a lot smarter now. They could just leave her be in here while they accomplished their goals through Elayne. Dammit!

…

Elayne shrieked as a creature soaked in blood approached her and the man. It was tall, having four claws on each hand of its. It didn't have eyes of nose, just a giant mouth with sharp teeth. It used it's tongue to smell or find their present. It was moving slow, but its large body blocked any other ways for Elayne and the man to run from it. He held her behind him. What was he going to do?

He said nothing while the monster kept coming closer and closer. Elayne had her back pushed against a brick wall. It was going to eat them. Tears streamed down her face.

The monster groaned as it came closer. This was the end. They were going to die, eaten by this _thing_.

…

Seymour was kneeling in front of alter, praying. He had never had this feeling before, he felt horrible. When he had read about that ritual, he had thought he was dreaming. Could it really be done? He had asked Father Giovanni about all this. He had said there was a possibility that it would work. It was then that the promise were made.

And now, a part of Seymour regretted this. Heather was just a worried mother. There were probably many girls out there who could replace Alessa, why Heather's daughter?

By another part of Seymour knew what importance The Replacement of Alessa was. She was the only child they could use. Heather had left her role long ago: As both Alessa and Heather. But she was useless to The Order now. That is why they had locked her away, out of sight and out of mind. She would just be an intruder to their ritual.

"God, must your everlasting mercy serve us believers well, as your fire you use to remake this world shall only harm those who is wanted away from Paradise: unbelievers, unforgiven sinners and intruders. May your light guide us safe and sound to the golden gates of Paradise." Seymour prayed.

This prayer to God felt different: Like he had forced them up, just like when you vomit. He truly believed in God and Paradise, but this feeling of guilt wouldn't leave him alone. Like a gray sky hovering over him, never leaving him out of sight.

Seymour ended his prayer with an "amen" before standing up and walking out of the room. Soon his reward would be with him once more.

* * *

I just wanna note that it is unclear who Douglas was looking for when me mentioned in the car-scene in SH3 that he had been there, looking for someone. I just added it because I had a feeling it was James.


	14. Want the truth?

**Silent Hill fanfiction – Chapter 14 «Want the truth?»**

 _Shades of the past_

"Dad, are you all right?" seven-year-old Cheryl Mason asked her father. He looked tired, having huge bags under his eyes. He sweated on his forehead. His fingers moved as if they were numb. He often gritted his teeth as if he didn't like whatever he was watching or reading. He was starting to get some straddles.

Harry Mason turned around his chair and looked at his beautiful daughter. Even though she wasn't his or Jodie's flesh and blood, she still looked like his late wife.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Harry said while itching the back of his head. It was a lie, and by the look of Cheryl's face, he could see that she had spared his lie right through.

Disappointed, Cheryl turned away from her father, slowly walking away from the open door to his so-called "office". Cheryl was a very understanding young girl, but she didn't actually like watching her father look like he was about the edge and still tell her he was _okay._

"Cheryl, I'm sorry." Harry left his office and stopped his daughter from walking. He turned her around. He look at him with her big, brown eyes.

"Hey, why don't we do something together?" Harry asked while smiling heartwarming. Cheryl looked at him for a while without saying much. Then she smiled.

"Daddy, I think you need a vacation." Cheryl said.

A vacation, huh? Harry hadn't really had one since the day he and Jodie had found Cheryl. Maybe what he needed was a vacation: away from this house, away from his work. Just him and his daughter.

"Okay, a vacation would have been nice. Where do you think we should go?" Harry asked.

"How about Silent Hill?" Cheryl asked.

Silent Hill? Harry didn't know very much about that town. It was a tourist town, it was where he and Jodie had found Cheryl and it was that town with that terrible fire for around seven years ago.

Well, it seemed like a quiet place, and he really needed a place where it was quiet. His brain needed some fresh air: that was for sure.

He had heard there was a beautiful lake there too. It reminded him of when Jodie was alive and she would often talk about how she enjoyed the sound of water and just looking at it for hours: those were one of the best memories he had from Jodie.

"Daddy?" Cheryl interrupted him in his reminisce. She looked worried again. Oh, he didn't like to worry his little girl.

"We'll take a vacation to Silent Hill tomorrow, ay?" Harry said while disheveling his daughter black hair. She giggled.

"It'll be fun!" she said.

* * *

 _Shades of the present_

Cheryl didn't know how many hours went before she heard footsteps. They were slowly and unsure. Cheryl sat on her bed, very quiet. She couldn't be sure who would be around here.

The step eventually stopped. A shadow was in front of her door. Cheryl didn't say anything. The shadow just stood there. Then, suddenly, it hawk. Cheryl frowned.

"What is it?" Cheryl asked.

"I just wondered if you were still awake." A young man's voice called.

Awake? He wasn't certain he meant alive? Cheryl almost began to laugh, but she gained controlled over herself and sighed instead.

"Why should you care?" she asked.

"I'm your caretaker." He said.

Caretaker? _He gotta be shittin' me_. Why would an evil cult of darkness in a god damn fucking town with no good history wanting to send a caretaker for Cheryl? Wasn't she just left here to die?

"You weren't left to die." The man said.

"What are you, a mind reader?" Cheryl hissed.

He laughed. He sounded like a normal person. Unfortunately, Cheryl knew he was just as crazy as everyone else was in town.

"I'm Brother Zachariah." He said.

Well, finally an honest answer from some of the lunatics. Maybe she could convince him to let her out of here.

"Hey, Zachariah. I can tell by the sound of your voice that you're young. Listen, you gotta let me out. I don't know how much you know, but they are going to use my daughter for some sick ritual! You … _you_ have to understand that they can't do that to her!" Cheryl said. He held her breath and waited for an answer.

The answer were more laughing. This time it was disturbing to listen to him laughing at her. It reminded her of how everyone was laughing at her when she was Alessa. All those years of bullying had destroyed her childhood as Alessa forever.

"Stop it!" Cheryl screamed. She felt a sudden feeling that she was back at her classroom, hiding her face from her bullies, wanting to disappear from the world.

"We ain't sacrificing her, Heather." Zachariah said. He knew her false name. She had only told he false name to one person …

"Where's Seymour?" she asked. If he were still out in that crazy living hell town, he would probably be dead by now. He had no weapons, and Cheryl doubted he had any knowledge at all about combat.

"At church or looking for you daughter." Zachariah replied.

Wait … what? At church? Hadn't he ran away from The Order? And why would he look for Elayne? She was a prisoner at The Order's church.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cheryl asked confused. None of this made sense.

"Heather, you were tricked. Seymour was going to keep you away from Silent Hill long enough so you wouldn't disturb the ritual." Zachariah told.

"But then he rather helped you to almost get to the church. He caught you right before everything we had worked on were destroyed." Zachariah added.

Cheryl knew something had been odd with that guy. He had acted to strangely ever since they met. He refused to look her in the eye when she was talking to him, he lied to her and kept her away from the church when they had a chance at busting inside and grab Elayne.

"But … looking for Elayne? Isn't she at the church?" Cheryl asked.

"She ran away." Zachariah replied irritated.

Now everything was a completely mess.

…

"I don't think Zachariah was a good choice, Father." Sister Lillian said.

Giovanni and Lillian was in his room. He was reading a book just as Lillian had interrupted him. She never agreed to any of his choice, still when she saw how well it worked.

"He's young, but not stupid." Giovanni responded and continued reading the book.

Lillian sighed irritated. He always rejected her opinion, as if it was nothing. He still lived in the past: the past where women were just objects at the kitchen. Full of hate and anger, she left the room.

…

Lillian was later found at the altar, praying. She tried to hide the anger and hate she felt towards Giovanni. He was just doing his duty. Still, she couldn't just accept his choices.

"Please, God, remove this hate my heart is filled with. I can't live like this: Hateful against my own people. Please God, I beg of you." Lillian prayed.

The silence didn't last very long. Lillian felt something touching her shoulder. Then she felt that something inside of her got _sucked_ out of her. She screamed in pain. A minute later, she fell dead.

" _You told me to get rid of your hate."_


	15. Cruel world

**Silent Hill fanfiction – Chapter 15 «Cruel World»**

 _Shades of the past_

" _In my restless dreams, I see that town:_

 _Silent Hill._

 _You promised you'd take me there again someday,_

 _But you never did._

 _Well, I'm alone there now, in our_ special _place:_

 _Waiting for you,"_

James had read the letter he had received from his wife many times. It was three years ago that Mary, James' wife, had died from an unnamed disease. It had turned his beautiful wife into a figure he didn't even knew existed in her. A bitter, hateful soul who could abuse with words so harsh.

It had been a depressing time, when she was sick. He rarely visited her. She wasn't herself whenever he came. Whoever had been taking over Mary's body when he came to visit, it was not Mary.

James was often at the bar or a strip club. He would often some home drunk. He never told it to Mary or Frank. No one close to James knew about this. He didn't want anyone to know. It was embarrassing at the same time as it was the only way for James to cope with Mary's illness.

The worst day was the day she died. He looked to peaceful, yet disturbing. She had lost much of her beautiful auburn brown hair. Her skin was completely disfigured. She looked nothing like the woman James had married years ago.

James read the letter once more. She was dead, she couldn't have written this letter, but still, when James read the letter, he could almost hear Mary tell the words.

She was in Silent Hill: she was waiting for him. He had gotten a new chance at meeting Mary again.

Unsure what else to do, James put on his jacket and shoes and left his house. He was going on a trip to Silent Hill.

On his way to Silent Hill, James wondered what he was hoping to find. He wanted to find Mary. He wanted to apologize and listen to her voice once more.

Was it really worth it? Someone might have tricked him: written the letter and was now standing on a distant laughing at him for driving the long way to Silent Hill only to find nothing.

No, this wasn't a joke. He knew this was real: so instead of pushing on the break, he pushed the speed instead. Mary was waiting.

* * *

 _Shades of the present_

The monster was getting even closer. Elayne cried loud. The man pushed her against a wall, protecting her. Their lived would end here.

The sound of a gunshot appeared and the monster moaned as it died. It fell down, revealing their savoir. It was a hooded person standing on a long distant. He or she held a revolver.

The young man was skeptical to this person. He slowly moved away from the wall. He still kept Elayne behind him. He was tying his fists.

"W-Who are you?" he stuttered. He sounded angry and unsure.

The person just stood there, not moving a muscle. The wind made the long coat dance.

It was a long moment of silence. Elayne stared at the person. Then the hooded person interrupted the silence:

"I am here to help you." A woman said and took off her hood, revealing her face.

She had long, red hair. Her pale skin was flawless. She was incredibly beautiful.

"Who are you?" he repeated the question. He clearly were skeptical to her.

"Sun." she said. The name fit the woman. She was like right before the sun came up to light another day.

He still didn't trust her. Elayne couldn't see why. She looked harmless and she just saved their life.

A new long moment of silence. They just stared at each other. Sun took a step forward, looking straight at Elayne. The man lifted Elayne in his arms and ran away from the beautiful woman. She didn't even attempt to follow them.

…

"Father?" Brother Elijah looked at his face, which was partly in shock and indifferent. Giovanni looked at the corpse of Sister Lillian in front of the altar. It wasn't any blood. No weapon had done this.

"Father, please say something." Elijah begged. He had never encountered Father Giovanni before, but he wanted him to say something, something to know that he was still here with them and not somewhere else … in _his own_ world.

Giovanni looked at him and sighed.

"Remove her body. There's nothing more here we can do." He said and left the crime scene. Elijah followed him.

"Father, Sister Lillian was a healthy young lady; she couldn't have died from heart attack." Brother Elijah began babbling.

"It wasn't a heart attack." He replied.

"What?"

"It wasn't a heart attack." Giovanni looked down at Elijah with his piercing green eyes. "It was something else." He added.

"What then?" Elijah wanted to know.

Giovanni placed a hand on the young lads shoulder. He looked down at him.

"Don't stress yourself, young soul." Giovanni said and left a confused Brother Elijah.

…

Seymour was at the graveyard. It was foggy as hell. The graveyard was very old, so most of the words on the gravestones were not able to read, but there was only one grave Seymour focused on.

He passed Walter Sullivan's grave without even looking at it. He was a shame to The Order. He had been trying to resurrect God through the ritual "Decent of the Holy Mother – The 21 sacraments". He had failed. Just as he was about to kill the two last sacraments, he died, killed by an unbeliever. Failing at killing The Mother Reborn and The Receiver of Wisdom, Walter, just like Dahlia Gillespie and Claudia Wolf before him, failed and ridicule The Order for the third time.

Seymour stopped in front of the grave he was looking for. A wave of shock came over him. The grave … it was dug up. The coffin was empty. The body had vanished!

"God dammit!" Seymour hissed and ran out of the cemetery. Without the body, the ritual would be incomplete. They needed his body! Where the hell was it?!

…

"That woman …" Elayne began when the man sat her down.

"Don't trust her." He hissed.

"Why? She looked harmless." Elayne said.

He didn't answer, just dragged her along with him. He still had that skeptical look on his face. He clearly didn't like that woman.

Elayne sighed. Then she noticed something.

"What's your name?" she asked.

He stopped and it looked like he was considering telling her his name. Did he trust her enough?

"Stanley." He answered.

"My name is Elayne." She replied.

"That's a very beautiful name you got." Stanley said and smiled to her. She smiled a bit shy back.


	16. Silent Hill's psalms

**Silent Hill fanfiction – Chapter 16 «Silent Hill's psalms»**

 _Shades of the past_

"And today's news! In just a few days there have been terrible events in the town of Ashfield and Silent Hill. Six days ago, the body of Cynthia Velasquez where found at the Ashfield station. The cause of death is multiple stab wounds. She had the numbers 16121 carved on her left breast when the police found her body. Velasquez were the first victim, this year, of the Walter Sullivan copycat, who still goes loose.

The next day, the body of a young man, identified as Jasper Gein, where found in the woods of Silent Hill. His body were immolated along with the old Wish House Orphanage, which were burned down with the young man. It was barely visible, but the numbers 17121 were carved on his chest. Gein is the second victim this year.

In a tower in the middle of the Torluca Lake, near the orphanage, were the body of an elder man, Andrew DeSalvo, found, haven been drowned. He also had numbers, 18121, carved on his stomach. He was found the day after the police found Gein.

The day after, Richard Braintree where found dead in his apartment in South Ashfield Heighs. Frank Sunderland, the superintendent of the apartment building, found Braintree dead. His cause of death were electrocution in a chair Frank said had never been in the apartment 207 before. On Braintree's forehead, he was marked with 19121

And yesterday, a young woman, Eileen Galvin, were assaulted and beaten near to death in her own apartment, 303, in South Ashfield Heighs. Galvin were rushed to the hospital. Galvins condition is unknown until further examination. The police don't seem to find any clues or tracks from the person who did this. However, across Galvins back, she was carved with the numbers 20121. She might be a victim of the Walter Sullivan copycat.

Also reported is the missing person Henry Townshend. He also lives in South Ashfield Height, in apartment 302. He went missing a week ago. Eileen Galvin, Richard Braintree and Frank Sunderland noticed this and tried to get into his apartment with no luck. Sunderland tells that it had happened before: that the resident of the same apartment as Townshend mysteriously disappeared and were never to be found again. Sunderland tells that Townshend is the more quiet type and didn't seem like a person who would have enemies. The police are looking for Townshend for the moment.

And now, the song _Born Free_ by John Barry."

* * *

 _Shades of the present_

"You gotta eat something, Heather." Zachariah said.

She still refused. It had been days since she had first got locked up in here. She had been very quiet ever since Zachariah had told her about Seymour's betrayal. Maybe Heather was thinking about something.

Like how to get out of here.

Not that it was going to happen until she was allowed. Zachariah was already tired of being her caretaker. She was just as impossible as Giovanni had said she would be. She wasn't able to break easily, but she couldn't be stubborn forever.

"Heather, you can't do anything to prevent the ritual from happening, so why do you still try?" Zachariah asked.

"Ritual? For you God? It's more like a demon … even devil." Cheryl replied. "Besides, it isn't a ritual, it's a sacrifice." She added.

"It ain't a sacrifice; we have already done that part." Zachariah said.

It was around 10 years ago that they had sacrificed one of their own flesh and blood. He is to awake again and lead the replacement of Alessa to her … God.

When the ritual is completed, the path to Paradise will open and God would lead them to the golden gates of Paradise. The world they now lived in will be remade and burn the sinners and unbelievers with the fires of Hell.

"It doesn't matter, whatever you people do is sick and wrong." She replied.

"You are too blind to understand what we are doing is just what God wishes." Zachariah said sharply. As Alessa, she had believed in The Orders teachings. Now she was one of the unbelievers.

"Or you're too blind to understand that whatever your God wishes is against humanity."

Humanity? Humanity was corrupt and gruesome! They didn't have faith and just accepted everything that happened as if it was meant to happen. Humanity was disgusting and Zachariah hated it.

"How can you live without faith, Heather?" Zachariah suddenly asked out of curiosity. He hadn't met too many unbelievers and had the chance to talk to them.

It was quiet for some time, but she broke the silence by saying:

"Simple, I just live without it."

…

"Where is it?" Seymour stared at Father Giovanni with eyes burning of hate. He hadn't found the body in the cemetery. Someone had dug it up, and Seymour had a bad feeling.

"Where's what?" Giovanni asked as if he was clueless.

"My son, my dead son. You said you could bring him back to life!" Seymour shouted.

"And I did … well, I will not take any credit for awaking him. It was all Her work." Giovanni said and looked at the roof.

Her? Did he mean..? … what?

"Her? God resurrected him?" Seymour was confused.

"Awoke him, not resurrect. It doesn't matter, now, does it? He's at least alive now." Giovanni said and smiled, but underneath that smile was a smirk.

"Where is he now?" he asked. He wanted to see his son again. He wanted to see him alive. Last time he saw him … he was dragged into the abyss where Seymour were not allowed to enter. It had been traumatic, for both him and his son.

"I don't know. Somewhere, hopefully fulfilling his duty." Giovanni said. "Now, leave, Brother Seymour." He said.

And Seymour left.

…

She was dreaming again, dreaming the same dream again:

She was under water. She could see the surface, but no matter how fast she was swimming against it, she couldn't make it to the surface and she needed air.

Suddenly, everything became darker. She couldn't move her legs or arms. She screamed and her lungs filled with water.

While she was slowly losing her consciousness, she could hear, somewhere in the dark, a child laughing. A man was laughing too.

 _Daddy, what if more scary men comes?_

 _It won't happen, Cheryl. It won't happen._

 _How do you know? You didn't know about the one you shot.._

 _Cheryl, do you know who the strongest man in the world is?_

 _No._

 _I am. No matter how many they are or when they come, daddy will always protect you._

A moment of silence.

 _You know, you could be strong too._

 _I could?_

 _Of course, honey. You just need some courage and strength._

 _And if I don't have any of them?_

 _Don't be silly! You're the daughter of the strongest man in the world! Do you know what that means?_

 _Hmmm …_

 _You're the strongest girl in the world. You will fight until the end and survive whatever you will encounter._

The voices disappeared. Cheryl shed a tear. Her father had been through hell to save her as his original Cheryl. She had been through hell one time for the act of revenge.

Now she was trying to save Elayne from these mad people.

And she couldn't give up. Her father hadn't given up when he thought he had lost Cheryl forever. And she hadn't give up when she had been fighting against God. She was hurt, but stood up and fought for father, for humanity, for Alessa.

If she drowned in her dream, she would give up: she would let the cultist have Elayne and God would walk Earth again, bringing hell with Her. Cheryl wouldn't allow that to happen.

Because she would fight until the end no matter what she had to encounter in this town.

So instead of letting the darkness get to her, she rather opened her eyes widely and fought to get control over her own body. She finally broke free from whatever had kept her from moving and swam as fast as possible.

The surface could be a hundred miles long, and it still didn't matter: Cheryl wasn't going to give up: not now, not never.


	17. Tears

**Silent Hill fanfiction – Chapter 17 «Tears»**

 _Shades of the past_

Cheryl Mason went out her father's, Harry Mason, crashed car. She felt a drag and went futher into the foggy town of Silent Hill. Everything was completely quiet. Her father was still knocked unconsciousness.

Somewhere in the fog, Cheryl saw a shadow. Cheryl walked against the shadow. She wasn't afraid. She felt a connection to this shadow. Something was linking them together.

The shadow was a girl, double her age. She wore a blue school uniform. Her brown hair were tied in a ponytail. She looked at Cheryl with her blue eyes.

"You're finally here." She said.

"Who are you?" Cheryl asked.

The girl sighed.

"No time for that, but I need your help." The girl said.

"You're Alessa."

"How'd you know?" she asked confused.

"I don't know: something is dragging me towards you. I know everything about you and still this is our first time meeting." Cheryl said.

Silence. Alessa looked down at the young girl. She was smart. Alessa then turned her attention to the crashed car with the unconsciousness man inside. Blood was slowly streaming from his forehead.

"Is he going to be okay?" Cheryl asked.

Alessa nodded and looked at the young girl. Two different girls, same soul.

"Will you help me?" Alessa asked.

Another moment of silence. Cheryl looked at her father. Alessa waited patiently.

"Fine." She said.

The the two girl, the one soul, recombined.

* * *

 _Shades of the present_

"So, where do you live?"

Elayne looked at Stanley. He had been very quiet ever since the red-haired woman had appeared. Stanley wasn't much of a talker, in general.

"Caterwald." She said.

"Never heard of that town. How is it like there?" Stanley asked.

"Beautiful and most people are nice there. Maybe you can come with me there?" Elayne proposed.

Stanley froze a moment. His face filled itself with bitterness and sadness.

"I can't." he said, gritting his teeth.

"Why?" Elayne asked.

"Please, just accept it: I am bound to this god forsaken town." Stanlet replied.

Elayne went silent, not asking any more question. She knew very well how it was impossible for her to understand Stanley's feeling no matter how much she asked of him.

…

"Stop it, you're hurting yourself." Zachariah said.

Ever since she had woken up, Heather had been throwing herself against the door. It was annoying as well as stupid. Did she really think she would be able to break down that door all by herself?

"I don't fucking care! My daughter is out there and I am going to find her!" Heather shouted loudly.

"We will find her before you're able to even understand that you can't break down that door." Zachariah said irritated.

She kept throwing herself against the door. Her body would at any time show affection of her foolhardy act. Zachriah began to lose his patient.

"What makes you think you can break down that door?" Zachariah asked.

She didn't answer right away. She threw herself repeatedly. At some point, she stopped and looked out of the small _window_ on the door and stared at him with her brown eyes.

"When my father came here years ago, he fought himself through this living hellish town for his daughter. When he lost her, he got me. He protected me for seventeen years before Claudia killed him. I was alone, scared and angry.

I came here for killing the one I hated the most: and I ended up leaving behind my past. I thought I was safe and that this town died when I turned my back on it. I was wrong.

The moment I knew my daughter was kidnapped by your cult, I knew my past and deal with Silent Hill weren't over. My past is still haunting me, but this time I am going to be done with this town for good." She said.

Zachariah, impressed by her speech, looked into Heather eyes. Those eyes was looking through his soul, staring at it and judging it. It was so frightening that Zachariah had to look away.

"Your father was a heretic: he took you away from us. He knew that Silent Hill would come for you, and he still hid you away." He said.

"I am not Alessa, Zachariah. I was once, but that was before you cult folks used me as a sacrifice: I was tortured for seven years. I was pregnant against my own will for 24 years. My father was nothing but an outsider, an innocent person. You can't blame him for what _you_ did." Heather replied.

Zachariah didn't want to talk to her anymore: no matter what he said, she denied it.

…

Everyone had been sadden when Sister Lillian had died. Especially her sister, Evelyn. Sister Evelyn had shut herself inside her room, just sitting on her bed for hours. The death had come so sudden and it was still unclear what had killed her.

Most people said she probably were on drugs. Evelyn refused to believe so. Drug was only used during rituals and sacrifices. She knew something horrible had happened to her sister.

One day, she stood in front of the altar were Lillian had died. There was no blood on the floor. Something inside her body may have failed: her heart, for instance. Maybe she had a heart attack and no one were there to help?

No, something else had happened. Lillian, when she were alive, didn't seem like the type to just suddenly get a heart attack out of nowhere. She was healthy and young: it didn't make sense.

The door behind her opened and it made Evelyn turn around. She frowned.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sharply.

Father Giovanni stared at the young woman.

"You're angry." He said.

"I want to be alone. My sister died!" Evelyn shouted.

Giovanni sighed: he was disappointed at her.

"She was going to die anyway, so why are you people always so angry when it happens?" Giovanni asked.

Evelyn looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Evelyn asked confused.

Then she noticed it: his eyes. Something about them wasn't right.

"You're not …"

She wasn't able to finish the sentence. Suddenly, she felt something, an invisible hand, grabbed around her throat and strangled her. She tried to scream and remove what was around her neck, but it was nothing around it. Before she knew it, darkness swallowed the light.

" _Stupid human,"_

* * *

Just wanna note that Caterwald is a fictional town.


	18. Swallowed by madness

**Silent Hill fanfiction – Chapter 18 «Swallowed by madness»**

 _Shades of the past_

Why was she doing this to him? What had he done to deserve this? If this was purgatory, than he'd rather go to hell than stay here. There was no way to describe what the hell was going on in this town, other than that the girl he had been forced to help were doing this.

Travis Grady picked up the pyramid shaped figure. It was the fourth piece. They all had strange symbols on them. Nothing Travis were familiar with. He had been collecting them for that girl, the one in the blue dress.

She had forced him to fight his own monstrous parents: his mad mother and his sorrowful father. She was insane, that girl. She had a wicked and gruesome mind.

Maybe she was a monster. Maybe that was why they left her to burn in that house.

And Travis had been probably stupid enough to save her. Or maybe it wasn't stupid.

Yeah and maybe this was all nothing but a goddamn dream. Travis shook his head. This was just as real as he was. She was using him for her own selfish needs. Why should he go easy on her? After all, she had sent him to go through hell.

"Hey! Where are you? Why won't you let me forget? Why are you doing this to me?! Come out! I've got your … your _thing_. Happy? You dug up my parents, what now? When do we get to look inside _your_ sick little mind?!" Travis shouted angrily.

And she appeared, quiet as usual. She stared at Travis with her intense blue eyes.

"When will this all end?" Travis asked and walked against the girl, pushing her against the wall behind her. She looked away from him. Travis became irritated.

"Can't you just let me forget? I have helped you, isn't this enough?" Travis asked.

But no, he was missing one piece. The last thing Travis wanted to do was to go through another hellish image of this town to find her last piece. Alessa could go and do her own dirty work! If it was that easy for her to teleport from one place to another, why hadn't she collected the pieces instead of making Travis do so? She didn't make much sense.

Alessa just stared at him, not saying a single word. She didn't looked affected by his anger. She closed her eyes and the siren kicked in again. Travis lost his consciousness once again.

* * *

 _Shades of the present_

The door had nothing but just bumps after Cheryl had been throwing herself against the door. No matter what, she was going to do everything in her power to get out and find Elayne.

Man, Cheryl would do anything to have Alessa's telekinesis powers right now.

But she hadn't and she had to deal with this without it. She had made some progress trying to break down that door, but there was still not enough.

"You just won't give up, won't ya?"

That bastard was still here. Cheryl gritted her teeth. Wasn't he going to pray or something? He just wouldn't leave her alone one minute, would he? He was starving himself.

"Why are you still here?" Cheryl asked.

"I'm your caretaker, Heather. I can't leave ya. Even though I know you won't be able to break down that door, I can't. It an order." Zachariah replied.

 _You can't brainwash a maniac, I get it_ , Cheryl thought. He wasn't going to compromise with her. He was already fucking brainwashed by the cult. She couldn't change it no matter what.

"Aren't you hungry or something?" Cheryl asked out of curiosity.

"Why do you care?"

"You'll starve to death along with me if I don't break open this door." Cheryl said.

"I don't think so." He replied.

Oh, yeah, she had forgot. She was supposed to be some part of this crazy ritual. Were they going to torture her by letting her watch her kid die in the arms of their God?

Cheryl had a strange feeling about that ritual.

…

The news of Sister Evelyn spread even quicker than when Sister Lillian died. They found her at the same spot where Sister Lillian had died: in front of the altar.

But unlike Sister Lillian, they knew what was the cause of Evelyns death. Something had strangled her. What weapon was unclear however.

"This is madness, first Sister Lillian, now Sister Evelyn. Something heretic had come to Silent Hill." Brother Elijah said while looking at Sister Evelyns corpse. The look on the dead womans face were the most horrifying sight Elijah had ever seen: she looked so scared, like she was in shock. She was killed by something that scared her badly.

"Brother Elijah, there is nothing to fear." Father Giovanni tried to calm the youngster down.

"But, Father, something is killing us, one by one. This room isn't safe. It's cursed! Ever since that heretic came to this town …" Giovanni interrupted him:

"The heretic has nothing to do with this. It's the girl: her power is awaking. We must find her quickly: the ritual much soon accomplishes."

"How'd you …" again, Father Giovanni interrupted the young fella.

"It stands in the scriptures, the signs. The signs implies that the powers the girl carry with her is awaking. God can sense it."

The bald man lifted his hands up in the air. He stared at the roof.

"Don't you worry, Holy Mother, she's soon yours." He said.

…

"Where are we now?" Elayne asked.

Stanley looked around. His face revealed the truth: he had no idea.

"I-I don't know."

"I thought you said you were born and raised here?"

"Most of my life, I have spent in just one building. It was terrible." He shivered. Memories of the narrow room: his nightmares were of being back in the room with no escape from the madness.

"Stanley? Are you okay?" Elayne asked. She sounded worried and … caring.

Stanley wasn't sure how to respond. She was a child, but much smarter than a regular child. She was comprehend, caring and warm-hearted. Would she understand the pain of having spent his life somewhere with no escape?

Stanley had a feeling that she wouldn't: she had been raised by a loving mother who had been taking care for her during her short life. Stanley's only caretakers were scary humans with white coats. They had done nothing but drugging him and locking him up in that narrow room where they starved him as punishment. Stanley could almost remember the sound of his own shriek while banging at the door.

He could remember looking at the image at the mirror and telling himself that the skinny, pale man at the other side was not him. It was what would become of him if he didn't run away. Not only from his caretakers, but also from his madness and from the image at the mirror. It was a warning of what would become of him.

Stanley didn't realize he was crying until Elayne hugged him. It was a strange feeling. Her touch, it was so caring and warm. It was as if the love she had received from her mother came to him and Stanley like the feeling.

But he remembered his role in this town and Stanley tried to do everything to prevent what was to happen. He didn't care about the price he would receive from her, he couldn't do it.


	19. Hidden Secret

**Silent Hill fanfiction – Chapter 19 «Hidden secret»**

 _Shades of the past_

Torluca Lake were quiet today. Some fog were covering the lake, but it was still visible. It was peaceful and beautiful, just as James remembered it.

James leaned against the rail, looking at the lake. It was quiet in Silent Hill. No monsters were lurking. He was completely alone.

"I remember that day Mary and I were sitting here, observing the lake most of the day. It was just us that day in this park. It is the best memory I have from this town." James muttered to himself.

"You miss her, don't you?" Maria, the woman who looked just like his late wife, said.

James had forgotten she was there. He turned around against her. She stood there in the fog. She looked so much like Mary; it was so painful to look at her.

"Yes." He said and looked at the lake again.

"Is that why you're here?" Maria asked and stood beside him. He nodded.

"It sound stupid, I know. I just can sense that she's here." He said.

Maria turned his head against her. For a second, James thought she was going to kiss him. Would her lips be just like Mary's?

But she didn't, she just looked at James flickering green eyes.

"And what if you don't find her here? What will you do?" Maria asked.

James hadn't thought of that. What if Mary wasn't here: would he go back home? He wasn't sure. Hope and despair were mixed together by Maria's question; Would he find Mary in Silent Hill?

"I-I don't know … I haven't really thought of it." James replied honestly.

Maria let go if his cheek and sighed. James got a strange feeling that she was expecting another answer.

"Well, shall we go to that hotel?" Maria asked. She didn't wait for James to answer, she already began to walk. James, a bit slower, followed the young woman.

* * *

 _Shades of the present_

"I'm hungry." Elayne said.

Stanley stopped and looked at the young child. She didn't look to good. They had been wandering around for days. Stanley had been so used to starve for long periods that he didn't feel hunger too quickly. It was a different tale for Elayne, who had grown up as a normal child who ate every day.

"I'm sorry, I'll find something." Stanley said and looked for a food store. Maybe there were something there they could eat. Probably not their favorite food, but something were better than nothing.

But Stanley feared that it would take time to find something to eat without getting sick afterwards.

"It'll take some time, can you keep up?" Stanley asked.

"I … I think so." She said.

…

Cheryl was dreaming again, this time everything was black. A shade of a person appeared in front of her. It was that young girl with the golden eyes. She looked disappointed.

"Stop with it." She said.

"With what?"

"Trying to prevent the ritual. You stopped God once, but this time She will win." The girl said.

Her big eyes were full of hatred. She was just a kid, and still she acted like a grown up. Cheryl didn't like the girl. She was smug and annoying.

"Your God is a demon from Hell. Why are you too blind to see that?" Cheryl asked.

The girl laughed, not like a sweet childish laugh, more like a humiliating laughter. She was disgusting.

"Tell that to the cultists. They all believe they are going to Paradise: Ridicules fools." The girl said.

Wait … what? She talked about the cult as if she was apart from it.

She laughed again. She was actually making fun of the cultists. Cheryl was even more confused.

She then turned her attention to Cheryl again, and the laughter died.

"You better give up, because that girl is our!" the girl said.

And then she disappeared.

…

"So, how do you know my wife?" Seth asked.

The elderly man, who were driving the car, didn't look at him. He had lost some of his hair on top of his head. He wore a long, brown coat. It didn't look like he had shaved for some time.

"I was there when she needed someone to trust. She was a scared young lady back then. I was partly responsible for what happened to her family: murdered by a manic. I wish I had known better, but then again we probably wouldn't have been in this situation at all. You get me, don't'cha?" the man looked briefly at Seth. He nodded.

"Anyway, how long have you two been married?" he asked.

"Around eight years. I remember that day well; it was like if it was yesterday." Seth said.

The man said nothing. He continued to drive. They were on their way to Silent Hill. He wife and kid was there, and he had no plans about abandoning them again: he had learned from his mistake.

"What so special about Silent Hill anyway?" Seth asked, looking out the window. It was pouring outside. The image of whatever was outside was blurring and indescribable.

"Errr, I don't know quite. It's a town with a lot of nasty rumors: some cult who dominated the town and ever since the town have been screwed up. Events after events there have been nothing but trouble for both Silent Hill and the neighboring towns. They should shut the god damn town down." The man replied.

"A cult? A religion cult?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, but a bad cult. They serve some kind of demon." He replied.

Demon? Did it even exist? Seth had been a man with no such beliefs: not only a nonbeliever, but also he didn't believe in fantasy figure such as demons.

"I know it sounds out of the world. I didn't understand it either when I first encountered it. It was so hard to believe that I sometimes thought I was dreaming. I know now that I was not." The man said.

"But where did they come from?" Seth asked, both fascinated and skeptical.

"Honestly? No idea. I do believe the town somehow manifested them. How, I don't know. It's just my theory. Although is it theorized that the town possesses some kind of power." He said.

Normally Seth would consider this man crazy for saying such things. He would say that the man needed to move to the asylum and stay there for the rest of his life.

But he didn't. This was out of the world, out of _his_ world. This was something that couldn't even be described as madness.

And his wife had been born from that power the town possessed.

"You okay with all this?" the man asked.

"I don't know, I think I just need time to understand." Seth said.

"Believe me, it has been ten years and I _still_ don't understand."


	20. Bloody Mess

**Silent Hill fanfiction – Chapter 20 «Bloody mess»**

 _Shades of the past_

"I didn't get that thing you asked me to …" Cheryl began to say. Harry cut her off.

"Don't worry, it isn't that important." Harry assured his daughter.

"Okay.." she replied and giggled shortly. Harry smiled.

"Now, be careful on your way home." Harry said.

"Okay, I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too, dad." Cheryl said and that ended their conversation. Harry sighed. Those seventeen years had went fast. Cheryl had grown so fast. She was soon an adult.

When was she going to be ready for the truth? When was Harry ready to tell it?

It was so painful. In his worst nightmares, he imagined Cheryl leaving him behind after he had told her what happened seventeen years ago. Nothing could break Harry's heart more than to watch his daughter leaving him.

…

Later that day, Harry began to worry. It was dark and almost midnight, but Cheryl hadn't returned from the shopping mall. Harry began to wonder if The Order had found them.

Someone knocked gently on the door. Had Cheryl forgot her keys again?

Harry walked to the door and looked into the peephole.

It wasn't Cheryl who stood outside, but a woman with blonde, almost white hair stood outside. She wore a long black dress.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Harry Mason, you have sinned against God, hiding the Mother away." She said.

Uh-oh. She was a member of The Order.

"I don't know any Harry Mason, miss." Harry replied.

"You can't fool me, old man."

Harry had already locked the door. He took on the sneck too. Now was a good thing that Cheryl wasn't here.

The woman at the other side of the door laughed.

"Do you really think a locked door will protect you? Stupid old man.." she said. Then she talked again, but not to Harry.

"Open the door."

And inside, bursting brutally, came a huge monster with a face almost completely covered up. It carried huge blades as arms. Harry backed

The woman came in too. She seemed quite confident by the look of her face. Where was Harry's gun?

"As I said, Harry Mason, you have sinned against God. You must be punished." She said and then looked at the monster.

"Kill him." She commanded.

The monster was quick. Before Harry were able to blink, he had one of the monster's blade in his stomach. Blood was dripping from the elder man's wound. Harry looked at the woman, who looked at the horrible event. She looked satisfied. That bitch!

Oh no, Cheryl. She was on her way. Harry didn't want her to see this: see him dead. He had used most of his life trying to give his daughter a normal life. Whatever would happen while he was dead, he hoped that Cheryl would be able to stop it.

Tears streamed down Harry's face while everything slowly went black.

* * *

 _Shades of the present_

"Are you okay, back there?" Stanley asked.

Elayne, a bit paler than usual, nodded. Her long, curly hair were uncontrolled flowing around everywhere in the wind. Stanley stopped walking and waited patiently for Elayne.

When she caught up with him, Stanley saw a shadow. He looked around himself and got a feeling they were being under watch of someone.

He lifted up Elayne and carried her in his arms. She was quiet. She also knew someone was here.

"Stanley, please don't make this harder than you already do." A familiar voice called.

Stanley didn't answer and backed away. They were not getting Elayne.

The shadow appeared again. It was Seymour. He was holding a handgun in front of himself, aiming at Stanley.

"Please don't make me shoot you."

Stanley just stared at him. His face were unable to read. He looked angry, sad and terrified at the same time.

Seymour looked sad, though. Tears were streaming down his face. Stanley knew he would shoot if he had to.

"Stanley, _son_ , please …" he said.

But Stanley turned around and ran away.

The gunshot sounded like a monsters growl.

…

Zachariah came to Heathers cell and looked inside. It looked like she was sleeping. He carefully pushed a red apple between the bars. It landed on the floor with a gentle _poff_.

Heather woke up and rubbed her eyes. For a moment, Zachariah felt sorry for her. She reminded him of his mother. She had passed away many years ago. He missed her, but he had also despised her. She was kind-hearted and a good woman, but she was cruel and ego too. Some say a woman had two faces, and Zachariah knew that it was true: One face of his mother had been a kind woman who would hug him and tickle him. One face, however, would hit him and yell out words that would even make a stone burst.

Zachariah shook of his memories of his mother. She was gone now. Probably somewhere she deserved.

"Okay, what are you trying to do?" Heather asked suspicious. She stared at the apple without picking it up. Of course, she reacted like this.

"It's just an apple. I thought of what you said and brought you an apple. I thought you might want something to eat." He replied.

Still suspicious, she picked up the apple and studied it. She didn't trust him and Zachariah just waited for her to understand that it was just a normal apple.

"It's not poisonous." He said.

"I didn't think so either; I just thought you had put drug in it." She said.

She knew about the drug dealing this town used to have, hm. Zachariah remembered how the elder folks would talk about that Kaufmann man from when Alessa was still alive. He had been the director of the Alchemilla hospital. Aside from being a doctor, he was also in the business of drugs: he gave it to the tourists and even some of his nurses: at least one of them who was caring for Alessa after the ritual Dahlia had accomplished.

He had died along with Dahlia. At the same time, Harry Mason had stolen Alessa from Silent Hill and raised her to be an unbeliever.

"We only use PTV during rituals." He said.

He looked at him and raised an eyebrow. She had that look on her face again: that look that said: _You think I'm stupid or something?_ She often had that look on her face whenever Zachariah told something about The Order and she didn't believe him.

"I mean it, I was really thinking about it. Father Giovanni wouldn't be too happy if you died before the ritual." Zachariah said.

She looked away from him and he could hear her eating the apple. Zachariah was glad she ate it instead of throwing it away.

…

"Father Giovanni!" Brother Elijah knocked on the door.

He sighed and opened the door. He hated whenever someone was interrupting him in his studying.

"What is it now?" he asked sharply.

"There has been an accident. Seymour shot the girl." He said.

What?! No, no, no, no, no! God would punish them if The replacement of Alessa were wounded.

"The nurses are working on her, right?" Giovanni stared at the young man.

"Yes, they are trying to stop the bleeding. We also caught Stanley Coleman." Elijah said.

Stanley Coleman, that mad man. He had spent most of his life at the asylum, locked away from people and light. Of course, he had interrupted with the ritual.

"What do you think we should do with him, Father?" Elijah asked.

"He must be punished by God. She know about his betrayal." Giovanni said.

"However, Seymour must also be punished. I don't care if it was an accident: if that girl dies, it's his fault." Giovanni said while gritting his teeth.


	21. Punishment and Forgiveness

**Silent Hill fanfiction – Chapter 21 – «Punishment and Forgiveness»**

 _Shades of the past_

It was hard to spot anything outside the window. It didn't make it easier when the truck bumped up and down.

The trucker didn't talk too much. Alex liked that. He had just been discharged from the army. After he were discharged, Alex had begun to have the same dream over and over: Joshua, Alex's little brother, had acted weird in his dreams. This had made Alex worried. Was he in trouble of some kind? That was why Alex had decided to return to his home town of Shepherds Glen.

It was a town on the other side of Torluca Lake. The town on the other side, Silent Hill, were completely dead and had been abandon for quite some time now. His father, Adam, had told Alex and Joshua not to go to Silent Hill at all. Not that Alex wanted to either. That town was cursed.

"You okay, sonny?" the trucker asked. He didn't sound concerned, but maybe just wanted to do something to make the time pass faster.

"Yeah, just thinking." Alex replied.

"About the war?"

"Not really." Alex said. He had told the trucker he had been in the army. One should have thought all soldier were in some kind of trauma after being in war. Alex wasn't really. He had actually been happy. For once in his life, he was doing something he wanted. He also was far away from the people of Shepherds Glen.

Alex had been laughed at when he said he was going to leave town for joining in the army. No one believed he would stay there so long. No one left Shepherds Glen: they all stayed there. Elle stayed.

Elle, he had missed her. She was one of Alex's few friends. He hadn't said goodbye to her before he left. She must hate him for that. But they would always find each other somehow through the hatred.

Alex remembered the first time he said he wanted to leave town. Elle had been surprised, clearly. They had been sitting under a tree in a park that day:

 _Why? Why do you wanna leave?_

 _Elle, it has nothing to do with you. I … I'm just tired of all the pressure and the fact that I have to live up to my god damn family's name._

 _Can't you just talk to your father …_

 _No! He wouldn't understand. None of them. Mom wouldn't even care! Don't you see? No one understand my desire. I … I wanna leave and do something! Something that might change something: not just the world, but people in this town. Maybe I'm just being grumpy and negative, but I think this town has nothing for me._

 _I can understand your feelings, Alex._

 _You know what? I don't think you understand, Elle. You're so lucky that you don't let the pressure get to you._

… _You know, you sound like Nora._

 _Nora? Your sister?_

 _Yeah. She often talk to me about our parents. She says that she feels ignored and pushed off by them._

 _Sounds like what my parents are doing to me._

 _I always tell her to try talk to mother or father about it._

 _And..?_

 _Well, she says they don't care too much, but then I say if she tries to tell them again, maybe they will care after a while._

 _Do you really think that helps?_

 _I don't know, Nora doesn't believe it helps, but she is such a pessimist anyway._

 _Maybe …_

"What was the name of that town again?" the trucker asked, interrupting Alex's memories.

"What town?"

"The one you came from?"

"Shepherds Glen."

The trucker remain silent for some minutes before talking again:

"Hometown?"

"Guess you could say that." Alex said.

"We'll soon be there. We should pass the sign any time now." The trucker said.

And they did. They passed the sign. Alex had always hated that sign. It said:

 **Welcome to Shepherds Glen**

 **Where family comes first**

* * *

 _Shades of the present_

"Dear God, please forgive me.

Forgive me for my act of carelessness by harming The Replacement of Alessa

and show me the path to Hell if the girl pass away.

Let them punish me merciless for preventing the ritual

which will open the path of Paradise.

Don't take any pity of me, don't go easy on me:

Let the fires of Hell burn my skin.

Let them mark me with your words.

But please, do not push me away:

Please, forgive me."

Seymour was kneeling in front of the altar, crying while praying to God. He had done a huge mistake: he had meant to shoot Stanley in order to make him stop running: He had instead shot Elayne. She were losing a lot of blood when the other cultist had come.

Now it wasn't even certain if the girl was surviving: the nurses were working on her, but even they weren't sure what was to become of her fate.

And if that girl died, the ritual wouldn't take place and Paradise would be lost forever. All that would be Seymour's fault.

Stanley, that stupid kid: he hadn't realized what he duty was: when he had been sacrificed, it was to awake God. She would awake Stanley and give him one mission: He would lead The Replacement of Alessa to God. Then the ritual, which would open the path to Paradise, would take place.

And he had, instead of doing his duty, hid the girl away from The Order. He had prevented the ritual.

He had failed Seymour.

At least now, he was locked away. He wouldn't be able to do anything to prevent the ritual now.

If there would be any ritual at all.

…

"Come on, wake up!"

One of the nurses, named Audrey, were standing over the unconsciousness Elayne. She was still bleeding after the shooting events. Changing her bandage weren't helping, the blood oozed through it. If they didn't stop that wound from bleeding, this girl would die from blood-loss.

"Oh god, this can't be happening."

Audrey were afraid the girl was long gone and with her the path to Paradise.

"God, please save her. Don't let her die, protect her body. Please … do it for us, we who believe in you." Audrey prayed.

Minutes of silent. Audrey felt her hope dive down. Paradise were lost: they had failed again.

…

 _You betrayer! You had only one mission,_ one mission _and that was to give me the girl! What do you do? You try to make her leave town! Now she's probably dying because of your fathers careless shot. The Coleman family is to forever be punished for the sins you have committed. Why did I even_ think _you were the right for this mission? You failed your family and me._

 _I gave you the life they took away from you: I made you breathe, feel, look, hear, taste and think. I gave you too much. I took away too much: I took away the madness that were eating you from witin'. I took away the pain that were slowly destroying you. Wasn't that enough? Were you still too human? Is that why you hid her?_

These words were screaming inside Stanleys head. He tried to ignore it, but the voice were like echo in his head: they wouldn't stop repeating itself.

He was in a locked cell. It somewhat reminded him of the narrow room he stayed in at the bad place with the scary folk in their white coat. It was darker and even lonelier: he wasn't isolated in here like in that narrow room. Here, he could look out his cell and he had counted at least five more cells like his. No one else was down here, though.

Stanley wondered if Elayne was alive still. He remembered the moment when they had finally caught the two of them. It was a horrifying sight:

He was running from his father, who were equipped with a handgun. He had shot the second Stanley had turned away and ran. He had thought most of his body were protecting Elayne from any harm. He was wrong.

Only a second after the gunshot, Elayne shrieked in pain and fell out of his arms. Stanley froze and turned around to see what had happened.

Elayne was laying on the ground on her back. The left side of her breast were bleeding badly. Stanley stood there, just watching the tiny child. He didn't do anything. Time had frozen and no one else expect him and Elayne was there. He had failed her, he had failed to protect her from The Order.

For what seemed like minutes, which was seconds in real life, he stood the frozen as a statue. He felt nothing, he didn't think at all. He was just a blank piece of paper.

It wasn't until his father slapped him across the face that Stanley snapped out of it. He was yelling something, but Stanley wasn't listening. Two other members were carefully lifting Elayne's body from the ground. What was left were a huge pool of blood and the only thing Stanley could think of was:

 _My goodness, she's dying!_

Now he was sitting in a dark place with nothing. He would be punished, ritual or not. Stanley wasn't afraid of dying: he had done it before. What he was afraid of, however, was God's wrath and plans for punishment. He wanted to die: he wanted it to be dark forever: no fires, demons or anyone to punish him.

He had sinned, but the moment he had woke up from his death, he had felt Gods presence and he knew right away that God was not what The Order thought She was.


	22. Solutions

**Silent Hill fanfiction – Chapter 22 «Solutions»**

 _Shades of the past_

Cybil was going towards Bachman road. It would take her to the lake. Maybe there was a boat there. She could finally get help outside of town. This town … she didn't know how to explain it, but something was wrong with it. The fog, the lack of people, some of the streets were blocked off, radios or telephones didn't work and then it was Cheryl: Harry Mason's missing daughter. How could she be so hard to find if nothing let you escape this town?

Cybil turned on her flashlight. The fog were getting thicker the closer she came to Bachman road and the lake. Suddenly, Cybil stopped. Something was moving in the fog: a person. Cybil came slowly closer.

That's when she discovered that Bachman road was blocked. The road ended, and the person stood on the edge, staring down at the nothingness.

"Hey!" Cybil said and came closer. It was a woman, or rather a girl. She wore a dress or a skirt. It was blue. She had long, brown hair, tied in a ponytail. Cybil weren't able to spot her face, due to that the girl was standing with her back against her.

"Hey, you! Look, I can help you. I'm a police officer from Brahms." She said while closing up on the girl.

She briefly turned her head. Cybil froze. Her face … her expression were very dark, almost depressing. She looked tired. Cybil pitied the girl.

"Okay, why don't you tell me your name and come with me?" Cybil said, trying to stay calm.

The girl just stared at Cybil for some time. Cybil weren't able to read her face. She may be tired, sad, angry or terrified, but her face revealed none of these expressions.

Maybe she was suicidal. Cybil hadn't thought of it, but it made sense, though. The girl was standing on the edge of a cliff. She might have planned to jump, end her life. In a town where everything was fucked up, this might have been her only escape or so she thought.

"Okay, I understand what you're trying to do. I understand your desire, but there's always another way." Cybil said and came closer.

The girl didn't move. She still looked at Cybil. She looked very sad a minute. Why? Did she pity Cybil?

She then took a step. Cybil ran to catch her, but the girl was faster and ran away. Cybil looked. She was walking on air, on air! The girl was quickly out of Cybil sight.

Harry … she had to find Harry. Cybil began to run.

* * *

 _Shades of the present_

"I don't think there is any hope that she'll survive. She has lost too much blood." Nurse Audrey told Father Giovanni.

"We have stopped the bleeding, but with so much blood loss, I highly doubt she will be able to go on." She added.

Giovanni looked at her. He seemed somewhat disappointed. Their ritual wouldn't take place unless a miracle happened.

"Do you know what blood type she has?" Giovanni asked.

"No."

"Maybe someone in the cult can give away some of their blood to her if they have the same blood type as her."

"The heretic." Brother Elijah said.

He stood on the entrance to the room. He looked a bit smug, standing there.

"If you're going to tell me that the heretic have cursed us, then you may leave." Giovanni said.

"I meant that most likely, the heretic have the same blood type as the girl."

Giovanni hadn't thought of that. She was after all her birth mother.

"Brother Elijah, would you be so kindly and escort nurse Audrey to the tower?" Giovanni asked.

The young man nodded and went out of the church together with the nurse.

…

 _I should have just let you stay dead! You useless waste of time. I gave you so much, but you didn't care. You only cared about that youngster. Why did I trust a human to do anything for me?_

The voices were many. It was as if of the voices were a hand, grab holding his throat and slowly strangling him. Stanley were sitting in one of the dark corners in his cell. He was left to rotten there. The voice said it had taken his madness away, but he knew that was a lie: He was still mad and he was still insane.

And he was still a human being. He was still feeling emotions. And he cared about Elayne. He had to save her.

But he couldn't … not alone. He needed help. Someone he could trust. Well, no one in this church were trustworthy. Someone outside. An unbeliever.

 _Do you think you can stop me? You unbelievers are so naïve. I ain't no human and you know it. I am something beyond human kind. Nothing can stop me._

She had been stopped before and she knew it. There was only one person who were able to kill her was the heretic Mother of God. She had done it before, and Stanley knew right away, what he had to do.

…

Darkness.

It was everywhere, in every corner. It had swallowed the land of the living.

There was no escape. It was like a large cage of nothingness. Running wouldn't help.

Stuck forever in a large amount of nothing. Was this how it was to die?

Just darkness and nothing forever?

Or was this purgatory?

It could have been. What is more torturing than spending eternity alone in a place with no color?

It could make anyone go mad.

Anyone.

 _Anyone …_

…

"Fuck!" Seth shouted loud.

The road into Silent Hill was blocked. How were they now going to get into the town?

The older man was reading some map. It would take them unnecessary time finding another way in.

It had taken them some time to find the road here and now it was all for nothing: What if they were in danger? What is they were …

"Hey, calm down already! Look, the map says there a road at the other side of this town; we better drive to look there." The man said.

Seth nodded and sighed. There was still hope for his wife and kid to be alive.

…

"Have you finally given up?"

"I'm resting, but that ain't the same as giving up."

Cheryl was sitting on the tiny bed, leaning her head against the wall. She was tired from trying to escape. She had been throwing herself against that door for many days now. Her hope was still there, but something was eating her away. She felt her body became weaker every day. It may have to do with that Cheryl hadn't eaten regularly as she did back home.

The bags under her eyes were probably bigger than usual, because she didn't sleep much. The dreams were all horrible: were either she died or Elayne did.

"Well, you should give up. It has been days and you are still here. That door won't break open, when will you understand that?"

Zachariah, she would have done anything to make him shut up right now. The headache was killing her. What she least needed now was a crazy cult guy trying to talk, what he called, "sense" into her.

Elayne was somewhere that wasn't safe, and she was alone. She didn't know how to survive on her own. The cultist would catch her because they were smarter than she was. She was maybe tiny and fast, but she had no knowledge of what the town had in store for her.

And here Cheryl was, locked up somewhere out of her reach. She should never have thought she was done with Silent Hill. She should never have thought that the sound of that baby wail was something she had imagined. God was still alive, and she would soon bring hell upon Earth.


	23. Your decisions

**Silent Hill fanfiction – Chapter 23 «Your decisions»**

 _Shades of the past_

Angela Orosco was laying on the floor in front of a giant mirror. She stared at the strange person it showed. Was that her? Was that the face she was carrying everywhere. No wonder why she was treated the way she was.

Angela was holding a knife with some blood on it. She stared at it. This was going to do it: end her. She wanted to die so desperately. Everything in this world was against her and she had nothing here to do. Nothing here would give Angela any happiness. And if it did, it would only be a simple taste before it was taken away from her again. That was what her childhood had been like: if she only had some taste of true happiness, her father or her brother would take it away in no time. She was born in a miserable life and treated unfair. Her mother had said she deserved this kind of treatment.

One of the worst parts were her job. She had worked as a server at some restaurant. She had thought she might escape the abuse there, but no. There was men there too: men who wanted to touch her body, who imagined her naked in their bed, who stared at her while slowly eating their food. It was disgusting as well as tiresome.

No one could possibly understand her and her wish. They would all tell the same lie: There's always another way.

But there was no other for her. Angela had only one choice: to disappear and never come back. She had barely lived on this planet and she was already sick off it.

She held the knife against her wrist, so close, but still not enough. She was just to do it when someone entered the room.

…

Eddie Dombrowski was sitting in some dark cafeteria. He was holding his revolver. It was his fathers. He had taken it from his shaft and the very same day, Eddie shot that football player who had bullied Eddie for so many goddamn years. He had deserved to be shot. He was nothing but a plague anyway.

If the player wasn't enough, that stupid dog had been bothering Eddie as well. He knew that it was the football player's dog, so he killed him to show how much power he had being equipped with a gun. That's when the trouble started.

The police had wanted to arrest Eddie, not only because of the dog, but also for harming that football player. Eddie had fled into his van and driven away.

Eddie remembered the feeling of pulling that trigger. He had thought he would hesitate and not be able to do it. He had thought the responsibility would have been too much for Eddie to carry.

But it had been so easy, so damn fucking easy. The feeling of watching that football player falling down and being in pain were just a wonderful event that filled Eddie with just one desire:

He wanted more.

The football player wasn't enough, he wanted to shoot more, make his life even more miserable, make him feel how Eddie had felt every time _he_ had been stepped on.

No one who treats him bad were going to get away from him easily. Never again. Every one of them would suffer, just as the football player did.

* * *

 _Shades of the present_

"What are you two doing here?"

Audrey and Brother Elijah was standing inside the tower. Audrey was carrying an umbrella in her right hand. Her left hand, however, was carrying a suitcase.

"There has been an accident: The Replacement of Alessa are wounded. She has lost a lot of blood, and we need to replace it." Audrey said.

"We think the heretic has the same blood type. If she does, we'll need some of her blood." Elijah said. He had a bitter face whenever he talked about Heather.

Brother Zachariah sighed. There was a 50/50 chance she had the same blood type as Elayne. What would they do if it wasn't the same?

Then again, if it was the same, Elayne would be safe and the ritual would proceed onwards.

"Okay, but I warn you: there is a possibility that she won't compromise." Zachariah warned the two. They both nodded. He then showed them her cell.

"It was a good thing to put her here: away from the church. She would have meant trouble if not." Audrey said.

"We should have killed her while he had the chance, she a disease." Brother Elijah said.

Zachariah sighed. He would always hate Heather: after all, she had prevented the ritual and pushed Paradise further away, just like her father before. He despised her more than anything else.

"You know she's needed at the ritual, Brother Elijah." Zachariah said bitterly.

"Having her there is a bad idea, she want to destroy God."

"Elijah, we have to follow our Gods wish. Giovanni told us God wanted her at the ritual, and so shall it be." Audrey said.

"So shall it be." He muttered irritated.

They were finally at her cell. It was dark inside and she was barely visible. She was laying on the bed. She looked like a fetus, lying all curled up. Her face were hidden away.

"Heather, are you asleep?"

"I'm awake … someone's with you."

He nodded, though she most likely didn't see it, due to that she still covered up her face.

"Heather, we need your help."

Suddenly, a weird sound appeared. Heather's shoulders were shaking. She was _laughing_ at them.

"You … you lunatics! You lock me up here, away from everything and now you ask me for help?

You are so ridiculous to think I will help you after all you did to me! Tortured me for seven years, let a demon rape me, killing my father and force me into a ritual I didn't want any part off. You have ruined my life not only once, but twice.

And you want me to help you after all you have done to me!"

Brother Elijah was tying his fist. The hatred in his eyes were burning. He gritted his teeth and hit the door to her cell with his tied fist.

"You … you heretic! You're a damn disease, you make this town sick! We only asked one favor of you and that was to give us the key to Paradise. You and your dead father were the reason why we have suffered for so long. We have starved, fought and lost. We would give anything for Paradise, and then unbelievers like yourself comes and ruin it all! Everyone blames Dahlia, Claudia and Walter for why we are not in Paradise yet, but I know that in my heart, it will always be you unbelievers coming here and poison this town!" Brother Elijah shouted angrily.

Zachariah sighed and pushed Brother Elijah aside. He was nothing but a burden anyway.

"Audrey, tell her."

The young nurse nodded.

"Heather, your daughter were shot while we were hunting her down. It was an accident. The wound was big and she lost a lot of blood. We have manage to stop the bleeding, but she needs to replace the blood she lost. We thought that you might have the same blood type." Audrey said.

"I talk, not as a member of The Order, but as a mother myself. You won't let your daughter die, would you?"

…

He had never thought he'd do this.

Stanley proceeded his escape mission. They never checked on him, anyway, so escaping them would be easy. Stanley wished he had another weapon though, but something was better than nothing.

He dug himself out of his cell with his knife. He had always kept it, but never used it unless he had to. He would have done it against that monster from days ago. Then that Sun woman had appeared. Where was she now? Probably somewhere, out of sight.

And hopefully, out of mind.

It felt weird, stabbing the dirt and the hardheaded stones. It was like stabbing something that just wouldn't give in.

But it was his only way to maybe save Elayne. He had already failed her, but he knew someone who were able to help.

Someone who indeed wanted to help.

* * *

Am I the only one who is sick and tired of SH-fans who claim that Angela is crazy?

I chose to write from Angela's perspective first, making it clear that she sufferes from her past as a rape victim,

then I wrote in Eddie's perspective as a homicide maniac, because that is what he was. But he also suffered, just like Angela, from his past as a victim of bullying.

They both came from a miserable life as victims, but Angela wanted to end her life, while Eddie wanted to end others lives. They are different and alike at the same time, when will people understand that?!

(Sorry, I'm grumpy, I blame the coffee)


	24. Runaway

**Silent Hill fanfiction – Chapter 24 «Runaway»**

 _Shades of the past_

It had been over a week since the day Henry Townshend had been locked inside of room 302. After Henry had defeated Walter Sullivan, the door out of room 302 had opened and Frank Sunderland had been outside. He had greeted Henry and told Henry that Eileen Galvin, the resident of room 303, had become much better after Walter, which had sent her to the hospital … or at least her body, had assaulted her. Her soul, spirit, or whatever had been captured inside Walter's insane world where he would try to kill her again, as well as killing Henry too.

Henry had went to the hospital the day after to check on his new friend. He had, on his way, bought her a bouquet of flowers. She had appreciated his gift and told him she wanted to move out of South Ashfield Heights. Henry had thought the same thing: he could have never lived in room 302 without thinking of Walter.

"Henry?" Eileen looked at him with a worried face.

"I'm alright, you worry too much." Henry said.

"No, I was going to ask you something." Eileen said.

"Oh?"

"Do you think everything is back to normal?" she asked.

That wasn't an easy question to answer. Henry wanted to believe that Walter and the hauntings were all gone, but …

Something didn't seem right. Everything looked okay and Henry felt freedom, but he doubted that anything would be normal for the two of them.

Eileen still waited for an answer. Was she able to bear the truth? Henry looked out of the window. The sun was shining brighter than ever.

"Maybe for people who weren't involve: people who weren't a victim of Walter's? Eileen, to be honest, I think the world as we see it were changed after what Walter did to us." Henry said.

Eileen were quiet for a time. She looked at her hands and then out of the window. The bright light made her face look angelic.

"Thank you, Henry." She said.

"Thanks for telling the truth, to not lie to me. I know I'm younger than yourself and normally people would seal away the truth. Henry, I was terrified when Walter chased us. When he beat me up and when I saw that he tried to kill you so many times. He was a maniac, but I can't help to feel sorry for him.

He wasn't a bad person, not really. If it hadn't been for the folks in Silent Hill, he would probably still be alive and probably like everyone else. His childhood were foggy and just puzzled by Walters's thoughts. He …"

"Eileen, stop. He's dead. He wanted to kill us both. He didn't regret killing the others. We would have been dead now if we had pitied him instead of fighting him." Henry said. He also felt sorry for Walter, but what was done to him couldn't be changed.

Henry hoped that the cult responsible for this were dead for good now.

* * *

 _Shades of the present_

The altar were empty, still it wasn't quiet. The sound of music came from the room. Giovanni walked into the room and saw someone sitting and playing the organ.

It was a little girl with red hair. Giovanni came closer the girl, still saying nothing. She played the organ perfectly.

"That's a beautiful song, my dear." He said.

She stopped playing and stared at him with her intense golden eyes.

"I am not satisfied, Father."

"The girl will survive." He replied.

"Your people aren't working fast enough; she'll die if they don't return soon."

She was so impatient: sometimes it was so annoying. Father Giovanni gritted his teeth and tied his fist.

"Be happy that I at least cared enough to send help." Giovanni said sharply.

She snorted as if she didn't care. Not only did she look like a child, she acted as one too.

"I know a way she could have been cured faster." She said.

"No, we need it for the ritual and you know it." Giovanni said.

She sighed angry, clearly irritated.

"I want that ritual now!" she said.

"You have to be patient, once the girl's blood loss have been replaced, the ritual will take place, I promise."

The girl left the room with nothing more to say.

…

Heather looked through the bars, staring at the young nurse. She was beautiful, with auburn red hair and brown eyes. It wasn't right that she was a part of The Order.

The man beside her looked angry, hateful at her. His words had no effect on her: without her and her father, the world they knew would have been a goner.

However, something about what that nurse had said had affected her somehow. Elayne had been shot; she was lying unprotected in The Order's church, she was nearly dying.

And she was the key to help her survive, but there was only one problem: did she want to help? Of course they would take it anyway she agreed or not, but was it better for Elayne to die now than during the ritual? But if she gave them her blood, she would survive and Cheryl would be able to probably run off with her before the ritual.

Then again, there was a problem: wherever Elayne and Cheryl was, The Order followed. It would be repeating Cheryl's childhood: Cheryl hiding Elayne from The Order, just like when Harry hid her away from Claudia.

No, she couldn't let it happen. Cheryl closed her eyes at the very same moment she started to cry.

"No … I can't … I can't …. I can't let you have it." She replied to the nurse.

…

"Then we'll take it with force!" Brother Elijah said, eager to finally be able to harm the person he hated to most.

"Calm down, now. We hold her and you do your job, Audrey." Zachariah said and opened the door to her cell.

Heather reacted quickly. She ran out just as when the door opened and ran from the three cultists, and she was fast.

"Get her!" Elijah shouted and ran after her. He was fast too, but nowhere near as fast as Heather.

Heather climbed up the ladders. Elijah was behind her. No way they were going to lose her now. The Replacement of Alessa had to survive.

He was always just behind her, but still too far to grab her dirty coat. She went into one of the doors, suddenly. She ended up outside, and she nearly fell from the platform. Elijah grabbed her.

"You're mine now, heretic." He whispered into her ear.

She tried to free herself from the man's grip, but he was stronger than she expected. She tried to shake him off. He lighten his grip a little. She then manage to free herself from the grip. He tried to grab her again, but she was faster and jumped off the platform, into the water.

"No! You little …"

…

Stanley had been digging for a long time, now. He should have hit surface for long ago.

His knife made this go slower. A shovel would have been better. Stabbing the dirt and rocks with a knife were not effective enough. The ritual would take place before Stanley were even out of here.

He stabbed and stabbed and stabbed his way out of the cell. _Come on; let me out_ , he thought.

That had been the same prayer when he had stayed inside the narrow room. He had screamed and cried for days. He had begged, even to God. But at that time, he didn't knew that God wasn't a monster. He didn't even knew he was a sacrifice. He didn't even know about the ritual coming up.

He didn't know anything because of his father. He had given Stanley to the asylum. He had even went as far as changing his surname. Was he embarrassed? Did he hate him? Stanley didn't know. He didn't care either anymore: he hated his father anyway. He was the reason why Stanley was mad.

The voice inside his head had said it had taken his madness away from him, but that was a lie. His madness was still there, it was a part of Stanley. It would never leave him alone.

He kept on digging. He had to stop thinking about the past: nothing could change it. The only thing Stanley could was to forget and concentrate on the present.

Stanley gathered power to stab the knife as hard as he could. He hit something hard, and all sudden rock and dirt fell on Stanley. He dug his way out of the stones. It was light on the top. He had hit the surface! He climbed out and looked around. He was free. Now, he could stop the ritual.

Stanley ran as fast as he could to Torluca lake.


	25. A failing success

**Silent Hill fanfiction – Chapter 25 «A failing success»**

 _Shades of the past_

Mary Shepherd-Sunderland was laying on a bed, coughing badly. She had been ill for soon three months. She had become ill just after they, she and her husband James, had returned from their vacation in Silent Hill. She first thought she had catch a cold, but then her skin altered: turned darker and she lost some of her hair. James had then taken her to the hospital in Ashfield. They had done much examination on her before they had told James her fate: She was most likely to die within three years or less.

James did visit her a lot at the beginning of her hospitalization, but she had been ruff to him and told him to leave her because he didn't deserve a monster for a wife. Though he didn't visit too often, the young girl Laura did.

Two knocks on her door and in came her, Laura. She was looking even healthier than the last time Mary had seen her. She smiled. Laura was such a kind soul.

"Hey, Mary." Laura sat on the chair beside her bed. She had her long, blonde hair in a ponytail.

"Hello, Laura." Mary said.

"The doctors says I'm soon to be freshen again, but they tell me no one wants to adopt me." Laura said and looked down, disappointed.

"Surely, someone must want to out in that big world of ours." Mary said and smiled to the young child.

Laura shrugged her shoulders, clearly not convinced by Mary's kind words. She dangled with her feet, due to that the chair was meant for a grown up and not a small child.

"He hasn't been here, has he?" Laura asked.

Mary shook her head. Laura was talking about James. She had never met him, but Mary had told her about him. She had also told her about their trip to Silent Hill: the last time Mary was truly happy.

She found some kind of peace inside of her by thinking of Silent Hill: That trip had been just wonderful. She wanted to return to that beautiful place, but she knew good and well that it would never happen, due to her disease.

"Have ya been talkin' to Rachel?" Laura asked, disturbing Mary's nice memories. Mary looked at Laura.

"She has been quite busy the last days." Mary replied.

She sighed, irritated. The young girl looked out of the small window in Mary's sickroom.

"Why, you wanna talk to her?"

"Yeah, I wanna ask her somethin'." Laura said, still looking out Mary's window.

The sunlight light up Laura's face. She would in a couple years become a young, beautiful lady. Mary really wished she could stay to watch the girl grow, but she knew that in less than three years, she would die.

"When was your birthday again, Laura?" Mary asked.

"Next week."

"You'll turn eight, right?"

"Yeah." Laura said and looked at Mary. "Is it really nothing that can help you?" she asked all sudden.

Mary looked down: sadden. Her disease had no cure. She would probably die slowly. Of all kinds of deaths, Mary gets the more gruesome one. Hopefully, she would find peace after her death.

"Nothing, I'm so sorry, Laura."

* * *

 _Shades of the present_

The feeling of falling. The feeling of your hair blowing upwards. The feeling of the wind around your body.

Falling fast.

She watched as the tower they had kept her inside of so long became taller and taller.

Falling fast.

The smell and sound of water below her. She wondered of the lake was deep under her. Maybe she would be able to survive the fall.

Falling fast.

The taller the tower became, the faster she fell. It would be a hard meeting between her and the lake.

Falling fast.

Was this the end? Was this her last sight? A long tower, her prison.

Hitting the lake.

…

Stanley was a bit slow, due to how tired he was from digging himself free. He ran against the huge lake. The tower wasn't visible, but Stanley knew it was there.

And he knew that's where Heather was.

If he could free her somehow, maybe she would be able to save Elayne. He knew he couldn't do anything now, he had failed. He had proven himself not worthy as her guardian.

The lake was so far away, or so it seemed like. Stanley ran and ran, but it didn't feel like he made any progress, even when he jumped over the fence and started to swim in the water.

He swam very fast. The tower was first just a shadow, but the closer he came, the larger it became. Something caught his eyes: a body was floating just outside the tower.

Stanley swam to the body. It was Heather! She was unconscious. She must have fallen from the tower. Stanley grabbed her and tried to swim with her away from the tower. If his theory was correct, The Order was still in the tower, looking for her. He had to be quick.

It was a difficult mission and it took time, but Stanley pulled it through. He dragged her body on land. She woke up slowly, coughing up some water. Stanley looked at her.

"Where … am I?" Heather asked and squinted at Stanley.

"Lake Torluca, but we have no time to chat. Heather, I need you to save Elayne." Stanley said.

Heather stood up and looked around. She then looked at Stanley.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Stanley Coleman."

Her eyes wide out and she backed away from him. Stanley remembered the diary he had written to her. She still remembered his name.

"You're that freak with the dolls." She said.

He sighed, he had been afraid this would happen.

"Heather, I need you to listen to me: The Order have a young girl named Elayne captured. They are at the church. You have to save her!" Stanley said.

Heather didn't even think twice. She started to walk where the church was located.

"You'll need a weapon."

"They took my gun." Heather replied.

"I have a knife. Here." He gave it to her. She nodded as thank. She then started to walk again, but then she stopped again. She turned around against Stanley.

"I thought you were dead."

"I was, but not when you first met me." Stanley said.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Who knows? I'm bound to this town, I can't leave, even if I want to. Also God wouldn't let me leave Her. She wants to punish me for not to do my duty." Stanley told her.

"Do you know what's going to happen in the ritual?" Heather asked.

"God will feed on three people. She'll then take Elayne's powers away from her, using it to create the path to Paradise. I was sacrificed in order to give God a human body She could wander in. I was then awoken after my death by Her and she gave me one duty: I was to find The Replacement of Alessa and lead the girl to God." Stanley explained.

Heather didn't respond. She didn't have to either. She turned away and ran off.

Stanley was left alone, he watched as the shadow of Heather slowly disappeared into the fog. He hoped she would succeed in her mission.

Without nothing left to do, Stanley turned away and walked the opposite way then the church.

…

A woman was guarding Elayne's body. She was still very weak and the woman was unsure how long she would have left until she would die. Audrey had been gone too long. It couldn't have taken _that_ long to get some blood form the heretic.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." the woman said.

In came a younger woman with long, red hair. She looked at the woman briefly, but then turned her attention to the girl.

"Please leave the room."

"Why?"

The red haired woman looked at the other woman with piercing eyes.

"Leave and tell Father Giovanni that the girl will survive." The red haired woman said.

The woman was skeptical. The red haired looked at the woman again with her eyes, so full of hatred. The woman nodded and left the room.


	26. Helpless fighter

**Silent Hill fanfiction – Chapter 26 «Helpless fighter»**

 _Shades of the past_

It was quiet today. No one else was around but her. The wind was blowing gently.

"Hey, sorry for not coming lately. I have been having many thoughts the last weeks. I haven't really found the courage to come here. You know what I mean.

Besides, I've been with Seth a lot. I wish you could have met him: he's such a sweet person. Anyway, we both know that you'll never get to meet him.

Anyway, I have moved as far away from Silent Hill as possible: I know I'm acting paranoid by doing so, but you never know whenever the town's dead for sure. I don't want the kids to grow up near such a dump.

I get that I have to get over my past and all that, but I just get shivers whenever I think about that town or are near it.

I'm not Alessa and I know that, but it's just not about my past. That whole town is creepy. Something about it just isn't right: the air smells funny too.

The Order died when I left town, but you thought the same thing, didn'tja? You thought since Dahlia was dead, The Order died with her.

Well, you were wrong. I could be wrong too and I don't want to end up like you … no offence. I just think it's better to be safe than sorry. Who knows, maybe they'll track me down again like last time.

I love you and think it's best for me to get a normal life. I can't hide in fear forever. I wanna marry and have kids like normal people. I have experienced paranormal events and I wanna move over it.

Thanks for listening; it doesn't really matter whenever you're here or not.

I love you, take care, wherever you are."

Cheryl left some lilies on her dad's grave. It was some text on the giant cross:

 **Here lies Harrold Mason**

 **Born: 1951**

 **Dead: 2000**

 _ **A beloved author who will be missed indeed.**_

* * *

 _Shades of the present_

Cheryl was weak; she knew it because of her slow running. The church was far away. Elayne was probably dead by now. They didn't have a single drop of Cheryl's blood.

But still, she wanted to go there. She wanted revenge on the person responsible for this. She didn't know nor cared about who had shot her. It was all their goddamn Father Giovanni's fault. If he had never brought Elayne here …

 _Focus, you gotta focus_ , Cheryl thought while shaking her head. She had to make it to the church. She had to. If all that was left of her daughter was an empty body, she wanted it. Damn, how the fucking hell were she going to explain how she died?

A movement made Cheryl stop running. She looked around. The fog was getting thicker. It was harder to spot anything, even buildings.

Something attacked her from behind. She fell and something was over her, squeezing her against the hard asphalt. Energy left Cheryl's already weak body. The thing on her back was heavy and she couldn't fight it.

"Good to see you again." A familiar voice called. Two legs appeared right in front of Cheryl. She looked up. It was that kid again. She had a despicable look across her face.

"Who are you?" Cheryl asked. She was popping up everywhere, even in her dreams.

"That is a question I cannot answer, also I should say that it is a question coming out of the wrong mouth. Let me ask: who are _you_?"

She had three names: Alessa, Cheryl and Heather. Alessa was her first form, as a misunderstood young girl who didn't do anything to deserve the treatment she got. Then it was Cheyrl, the loved daughter of Harry Mason coming out as two versions: as the original seven year old and as the teenager he raised before his death. Heather had been her hiding name.

"I guess you can't even answer it, Alessa … or Cheryl … or was it Heather?" she stared at Cheryl. She was the cat and Cheryl was the mouse.

She lowered her head. Whatever was on her back sucked up all of her energy: She was even weaker than before.

"What is going on..?" she whispered.

"The ritual is going on. Stanley, your dearest, told you that God needed to feed on three persons. You are one of them."

Was that heavy thing on Cheryl's back God? Cheryl filled herself with fright. It was way stronger than the God she had encountered. It was going to kill her, taking her life.

But of the girl was telling the truth and the ritual was going on right now, that had to mean that Elayne was alive somehow.

 _Fight back, you have to fight back! There is still a chance_ , Cheryl thought. She reached out to the knife in her coat-pocket. She had to fight back.

"Fighting back will only make the death slower and more painful." The girl said.

She didn't care about her anymore, she couldn't let Elayne down when she now knew that she was alive. Her mission wasn't about revenge anymore. Elayne had to be saved.

There it was, the knife. She tried to have a good grip around it. Losing it would kill her. Cheryl knew that a simple knife wouldn't kill God, but it would extended her time of living.

…

The white light hit Elayne's eyes like needles. She closed her eyes. Was this a dream? Where was the darkness? Elayne opened her eyes again, slowly. She was laying on a bed or something in a white room. Someone in a distant were talking. She didn't understand any of the words.

The room wasn't really that big: a bed, a table and a chair, were a young woman was sitting. She and a taller man was talking. Her sight was still a bit blurry, making it hard to see details on the two of them.

"She's awake, Father! God have blessed us."

"But She's weak now, due to the healing of the child. Also the heretic is on loose. We must be careful from now on: we don't know when she'll show up." The man said.

"Do you think he'll be alright, Father?"

"Who? Brother Elijah? Of course, if he ask God for forgiveness and pray, he will too take a part of Paradise."

"I have to check on my patient now, Father." The girl stood up and walked to Elayne. With her face being closer, Elayne could spot a beautiful young woman in a nurse outfit. Was she working with this cult?

"Elayne? Can you hear me?"

She nodded.

"Good, now listen to me: You have to be calm, because I'm not certain how much you have recovered. I want you to rest now." The nurse said.

It was actually a bigger room: Elayne was laying on a second bed … or bound to it. They probably were paranoid because she had ran off once and met Stanley. Wait … where was Stanley? Not here.

"S-Stan…" she whispered.

"What?" the nurse looked worried.

"Stanley…" she whispered again.

"He's gone, Alessa. He won't bother you anymore." Father Giovanni said.

Gone where: Gone as in dead or away? She wasn't certain what to believe, so she decided to take the nurse's advice and rest, like she could break free again, she wasn't that lucky, after all.


	27. My savior

**Silent Hill fanfiction – Chapter 27 «My savior»**

 _Shades of the past_

"Hey, you!" Harry Mason shouted. Alessa slowly turned around and looked at the man.

"I don't know who you are or what you are trying to do and I don't care. I only wanna ask for one thing: let Cheryl go."

Alessa stared at the man for a moment. Cheryl … the other half of her soul. He was the one who had raised her for seven years. Alessa felt a bit guilty for taking his daughter away from him, but when she was dead, he would thank her.

But he was in the way now, she was almost done with her plans and he couldn't let this man distract her.

Therefore, she used her powers to push him backwards and create a wall that would trap him. Now he wouldn't bother her. She turned away from the man and walked away. Soon this would be all over.

Something was glowing behind her, something blue. Alessa turned around and saw the Flauros glowing blue. Had the man she had kept trapped kept it in his pocket?

She remembered how she had forced Travis to collect the pieces seven years ago: It was to prevent the birth of the God, who was in her womb: eating her from within'. Her mother must have taking it after Travis left, keeping it as a weapon against her.

Alessa was about to run away when the object attacked her, striking her with its blue glow. She fell on her knees. Alessa covered her face, almost crying out of pain when a familiar voice called out her name:

"Alessa."

She looked at her mother, Dahlia Gillespie. She knew this was the moment she had been waiting for: Alessa was weak now, and she would finally capture her.

"You have been a ghastly little pest, haven't you Alessa? I was careless thinking you wouldn't escape our spell, but mommy didn't realize how much you'd grown: That's why I couldn't catch you all by myself." She said.

Alessa looked at the man who had used the Flauros on her: he looked confused. Her mother had used him as a weapon against Alessa.

She knew he was confused and manipulated, but the only thing she could think off right there was:

 _Traitor._

* * *

 _Shades of the present_

"What do you mean she got away?!" Father Giovanni shouted at the young child. She sighed.

"She had a knife; she stabbed her and ran off. She's weak, though, but still trying to mess everything up. I hate to say that we both underestimated her." The child replied.

Father Giovanni walked back and forth, trying to come up something to stop this heretic from ruining their plans: Paradise was so near and still that annoying unbeliever still pushed it further away.

"How is she doing?" the child asked.

"Why didn't you try to stop her from healing her? She wasted a lot of power and energy." Giovanni said, irritated.

"I couldn't have done anything, even if I had a chance. We should be grateful, though. Without her healing, the girl would have died." The girl replied and looked at the distressed Father: He was overreacting.

"We better let her take the other one before the heretic, she needs to gain strength." The girl said.

Father Giovanni nodded. "Go tell her."

…

Cheryl fell on her knees, breathing heavily. Her knees was failing her, she had to rest. She now knew she was a part of the ritual as well as her daughter. This was bad, if she was failing, she failed her daughter as well.

But she was too weak to fight: she hadn't been eating in days and now that thing on her back earlier had taken away her energy and strength. She had to gain it back somehow. Just how?

 _Cheryl …_

She quickly looked around. Who had called her name?

 _You're the daughter of the strongest man in the world, do you know what that means?_

Cheryl didn't say anything, just listened to the voice.

 _You will fight until the end and survive whatever you have to encounter, because you are the strongest girl in the world._

She shed some tears. Her dad had been so sure that they were safe back then, if he had only known …

And now she was alone in a town that wanted her dead to badly. Her daughter was alone with some insane cultist that wanted to harm her.

 _Are you just going to sit here and give up? Get up, already!_ A voice inside Cheryl's head said. Suddenly she was strong again: string enough to stand up, strong enough to walk further and strong enough to know her goals: her daughter wasn't going to be any fucking ritual or replacement of Alessa, she was going to be Cheryl's daughter!

…

He was praying in front of the altar: he prayed for forgiveness once more. He felt his sanity slowly disappear: he had failed The Order, he had failed himself, and he had failed God. She was angry, because he could feel something inside of him starting to rot.

Brother Elijah felt guilt and it was a terrible feeling. It was like if every sin he had ever committed was laying on his shoulders. It was a burden and Elijah wanted God to make it go away, because he knew, what he had done was wrong.

He didn't speak while praying, but he was crying. He was like a small child: crying out for love. He felt stepped on, not only by God, but also by The Order and that heretic. Her words were like a sharp knife into his chest: painful and cruel.

The door behind him opened, and someone stepped inside. Brother Elijah gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Leave me alone, that is all I ask." He said.

No answer, but the steps came closer to him. He didn't turn around, because he didn't want the person behind him to see him cry: it didn't feel right to cry when someone watched.

A hand placed itself gently on his shoulder. Elijah first thought it was Audrey, but when he trying to remove it away from his shoulder, he gasped loudly: it wasn't a hand, but something Elijah couldn't describe: it was like touching a thick snake soaked in slime.

And he couldn't remove it, it was stuck at his shoulder. Brother Elijah was starting to shake badly and his skin turned white. Blood was streaming out of his eyes, mouth, ears and nose. He fell down dead.


	28. Endless pattern

**Silent Hill fanfiction – Chapter 28 «Endless pattern»**

 _Shades of the past_

"Dad…dad…no, dad…" Cheryl was kneeling while crying. Everything was over: Claudia was dead, Vincent was dead and finally God. The world was safe: Cheryl was safe.

But dad … he was gone. For a minute, it didn't matter whenever she had saved the world: her father was still gone. She would go back to be alone and scared. Nothing would ever go back to normal.

"Dad.." Cheryl whispered once more before standing up. She had to get back to Douglas, just as she promised.

She started to walk, but stopped. Cheryl sensed something: a presence behind her. She turned around and gasped. The corpse of God was gone, and a glowing light appeared. She knew right away that it was her father, saying a very last goodbye to her. She began to cry again, but she smiled as well.

"Dad … thank you for everything …" she said and looked at the glow: it didn't show anything that could tell that this was her father, but Cheryl just could sense it. Was this one of the powers Vincent was talking about back at the library?

The glow was slowly fading. Cheryl panicked a second and ran against the white glow.

"No! Please, don't go. Please, don't leave me here alone! Please, stay.." she begged. The glow disappeared before Cheryl could reach it. It was dark again. She fell on her knees again. He was gone again; it was just like the first time.

Now she was alone in the darkness. It was really over now: Nothing left here in this town: at least not for Cheryl. But what was she going to do now? She had to find a new home and start a new life without her father.

She had to grow up.

And Cheryl knew that this was what her father had wanted to her: to live a normal, happy life. It was just one question remaining:

Was she ready to face the world alone?

It would be a hard task to shake her memories of Silent Hill completely off her mind, but Cheryl knew that she might find happiness somewhere out there in that big world and the one way to do so was to take the first step.

Cheryl stood up and took a deep breath before slowly walk to her exit out of the inner sanctum.

She stopped again once more. It was a new presence, but not a kind one like her father. It was father dark and malevolent. Cheryl didn't turn around. Suddenly, a shriek of a baby appeared. Cheryl froze and didn't move until the vail was gone. She quickly left the sanctum.

* * *

 _Shades of the present_

Stanley wander around in his prison, his birth-town. He couldn't leave, nor could he do anything to help. He was useless, forced to go on living with no purpose at all.

He was just a shadow with no owner: a hermit with no friends: an insult with no affect. He was nothing but still existed. Wandering for eternity without doing something that would make a positive change in life. His life was a circle: endless.

 _My dearest Stanley, you so young and so predictable._

That voice again, it was still in his head, bothering him whenever it wanted. Was it his madness?

 _Your time is up, Stanley._

Stanley began to walk more twitched. Blood streamed out of his eyes and mouth. His skin began to rot: some of the flesh fell off his body: revealing his rotten bones.

Blood covered Stanley's sight, but he still knew where to go: he still knew what his last mission was.

 _That heretic …_

…

"I understand that there has been misunderstandings when it comes to the three sacrifices. I know many of you are sadden to our sudden loss of Sister Lillian, Sister Evelyn and Brother Elijah. I will explain what my foresight told me.

Before God can gather the powers from The Replacement of Alessa, She need to nurture enough hatred, sadness and knowledge of the unbelievers. Sister Lillian tied as the first sacrifice, being hatred so God would know who didn't feel guilt for their sin and who do. Brother Elijah died yesterday, being sadness so God would know who to forgive and give access to Paradise, and who to punish an who to leave behind in the fires of Hell. The third sacrifice is Heather Mason, being knowledge of the unbelievers. When God gains the knowledge, She will know who is her followers and who is not.

About Sister Evelyn … she was just in the way: she wanted to turn on us because of the loss of her sister. God removed her so she wouldn't ruin the ritual.

The ritual is almost complete, leaving one sacrifice left before God will gain enough strength and power to create Paradise."

Father Giovanni stop talking and looked at the members of The Order, staring at him: some of them didn't say anything, while others were crying. This was understandable. When Father Giovanni first had told them about the ritual, he had never told them that some of the members would be a sacrifice.

"Now, I ask you to leave and prepare for Paradise." Giovanni said.

…

Even though she was determined to rescue her daughter, Cheryl was still weak. She was leaning against walls and other object in order to not fall and give up again.

It was still a long way to the church. Would she make it in time? Of course, they waited for her there, because she was a part of that insane ritual: without her, Paradise wouldn't be made.

Like that was ever going to happen.

 _Not as long as I live,_ Cheryl thought while proceeding forward. One-step after another, closer and closer. _Nothing will stand in my way_ , she thought.

That's when she heard the slapping footstep. A monster? She equipped her knife and stopped walking. At first, she just saw the shadow: it looked like a human. Was it Stanley?

And it was, but something was odd with his walking: it was twitching and unnatural. When he came closer, she understood what was going on.

"Oh, shit!"

He was a monster after all: blood was streaming out of his eyes, blocking his sight, and from his mouth. He was pale and lost some of his flesh: the flesh was rotten, both on the inside and on the outside. He was whispering something, but the blood coming out of his mouth made it hard to understand the words.

 _You think that this is the work of God? Isn't this all nothing more than your own personal nightmare?_ Vincent's words was ringing inside Cheryl's mind. Was this Stanley's nightmare? To become a monster? To become a part of Silent Hill that wasn't human.

Not that it would matter, because she knew exactly what he was going to do: kill her.


	29. Hell is coming

**Silent Hill fanfiction – Chapter 29 «Hell is coming»**

 _Shades of the past_

It had been a long journey and a very silent ride away from Silent Hill. Cheryl hadn't said much, so neither did Douglas. They had been someone on the way out of Silent Hill. They could just forget 'bout Douglas driving with a broken leg. They met a guy on the way named Travis and hit a ride with him. Cheryl had only said her name and no more.

Douglas had been talking to the trucker fella Travis. He told that Silent Hill was a dangerous place and that it should've been shut down long ago. As much as Douglas agreed, he didn't believe that even shutting the town down would stop the paranormal from happening, but of course he didn't tell this to Travis.

Cheryl had been looking out the window or she had slept the whole way. Douglas didn't bother her: she had been through much and were probably exhausted.

"Is she all right?" Travis asked.

"My guess? She's probably tired." Douglas replied.

The trucker nodded.

"But what the hell were you two doing in Silent Hill?"

Douglas went silent. How was he going to explain all that happened? That Cheryl went to Silent Hill in order to kill someone.

"Ever been there?" Douglas asked.

Travis went a bit silent himself, clearly thinking.

"Once … around twenty years ago. It wasn't the Silent Hill as now, back then. That's when it started. There was a fire … the Gillespie fire."

That was twenty-four years ago, Alessa's house burned down and that she was "dead", which wasn't true. So Travis was there when Silent Hill first went the wrong way.

"You know, I don't think I would've been here if I didn't go through the mess Silent Hill had in store for me. I didn't have the best childhood, you see."

"I hear ya. I was there some years back, some kid who disappeared. We never found him though, just said to the old man at Ashfield that his kid was probably dead."

Travis just shook his head. He had a bitter look on his face.

"The world is an unfair place."

"You're right 'bout that." Douglas replied and looked at Heather. They all three had lost something dear to them.

* * *

 _Shades of the present_

"Oh, God," Cheryl found her knife and moved a step back from the monster. It wasn't Stanley anymore, his body was just a host for a demon. Wherever Stanley was she didn't know, but not around the livings.

Suddenly he lunged after Cheryl. She stabbed him in the arm, which he replied with a gurgling noise. He had a somewhat irritated look on his face.

"Heretic!"

Goddamn it, he _spoke_ too. He must be possessed or something: by God? Cheryl was unsure.

He scratched her on her left arm. She had to back. Damn, that hurt! But she had to focus on ending his life, running away wouldn't help at all.

He jumped on her while she was weaken by the scratch. She lost her knife. He bit her on her right shoulder. She screamed in pain and tried to push him off. That was anything but an easy task with both arms wounded.

Something was dripping out of Stanley's stab wound. She first thought it was regular blood, but then it was moving and twitching. Shit, it was worms: twitching red worms and they were biting her as well.

She was doomed; she was too weak to fight back a servant of God. She would die here and nothing would prevent it from happening.

…

They were racing time as well as their lives. The last and only rod to Silent Hill was just in front of them, but it was collapsing behind them and under them.

The old man stepped on the speed: they had to make it before the road would disappear.

"We're never going to make it!" Seth shouted.

"Oh, don't be such a pessimist." The old man replied and continued to drive away from the collapsing road.

"You're completely insane!" Seth shouted. The old man ignored him, focused on driving into the town. He had never been so afraid of sitting in a car with someone.

Seth could see the town now: not a big town with tall buildings, but still too big to be just a village. He didn't know what he had exactly imagined, but it didn't matter: they wouldn't make it.

"Be ready to get out of the car." The old man said.

"WHAT?" Seth stared at him.

"The car won't make it, but we will." He replied.

Seth said no more and loosened his seat belt. This would hurt badly and the old man had better be right 'bout this.

"Open the door."

Seth opened it wide. The car was going way too fast, they wouldn't make this without some wounds, at least.

"Ready …"

Cheryl had to be here with Elayne, or else they would be stuck in a town where there was no escape.

"Jump!"

Seth jumped and hit the ground hard. He quickly got up and ran from the collapsing roan just behind him. The old man was also running, faster than Seth expected, coming from an old man like him, but he was still faster than the old man was.

"Jump again, Seth!" the old man shouted.

He did it and just made it when the road stopped collapsing. The man had jumped too, but was now clinging against the edge. Seth ran to him and grabbed his hands. He pulled him with all his strength. The man was heavy, but he still managed to pull him all the way up. Than Seth fell on his knees, breathing heavily.

The old man was laying on his back, staring at Seth with his green eyes. He looked shocked and surprised.

"Now I understand." He whispered.

"Understand what?"

"Why she chose you … you're strong, little fella." He said.

Little fella? Seth didn't reply to that, only thinking about his wife and daughter who might have been in danger. It'd been a long trip from his town to this supposed dangerous town.

The old man stood up and helped Seth getting up too.

"We better get moving."

"Where should we go?"

The old man squinted through the thick fog.

"The church."

…

"He's really gone now, ain't he?" Seymour asked the nurse. She was beautiful, but far too young for Seymour.

"He was a traitor, Seymour. God is punishing him for his betrayal. It's all right, I think She had forgiven you. It was an accident, after all." Audrey replied while gently stroking his shoulder.

She then continued on the girl, attaching her to a wheelchair. She was a huge struggler, moving her hands and feet everywhere, which took Audrey long time before she was attach properly.

"Stop struggling, already! You will help many people out there who is suffering. Paradise is their new home, they'll find peace there." Audrey said.

"She won't listen, Audrey. That heretic has brainwashed her, there's nothing we can do to change that." Seymour said.

The nurse sighed and went into a small storeroom where she found a needle and a small bag of PTV. She had the white powder inside of the needle.

"Is that really necessary?" Seymour asked.

"Father's orders."

Or his foresight orders, but Audrey didn't really care. Late last night, Giovanni had told her that the ritual was to be finished today. The heretic were taken care off, presumably.

She stuck the needle into the young girls arm and sprayed the drug into her body. She made a crying noise, but went silent after that.

Audrey turned around and looked at Seymour.

"You should prepare for the ritual, Seymour." She said.

…

 _Finally, I have waited for this day for a very long time. It's finally happening!_

The voice belonged to a woman, or so Cheryl thought. The second the voice talked inside her mind, Stanley and the worms all stopped moving. Did they die? Cheryl pushed them away and got up on her feet. The wounds where turning redder and redder. What the hell was happening to her?

 _You're finally mine, Alessa, finally mine._

"Who the fuck are you?" Cheryl shouted.

 _The master of this town, though I have many names and titles: Holy Mother, Creator of Paradise, Lord of Seprents and Reeds and Samael, but my true name is God._

How the hell had she manage to get inside of Cheryl's mind? No, no, no: she had to remove her somehow.

 _You can't escape your own fate forever, Alessa. You have known me in many forms and names and I have been a burden on you. Do you see how I have to live now? I am a parasite, jumping from one body to another. They performed a ritual that would make me walk Earth, but not in my own body. When you stabbed me instead of letting yourself die back there, I knew exactly that I needed your body for the ritual: everyone else rot slowly, like Stanley. Your body will be strong enough to be my host._

"There's no fucking way I'm going let you use me!" Cheryl shouted angry and tried to reject the soul of God. It was so rotten and evil: she could hardly stand it.

 _Do you think you can stop me just because you have done it before? Don't make me laugh, silly unbeliever. You're nothing but a prick in this big world. I could've chosen any people to become me, but I chose you. I can do whatever I want with this planet, I could kill the people you despite so much or worse, I could torture them. I give you the opportunity to control the world with me, Alessa._

No, because that wouldn't have been justice or fair to just kill someone just before you didn't like them. She had learned a lot from her quest for revenge back when she was seventeen.

And Cheryl knew that she wouldn't control the world with God, She would just control her body, getting rid of Cheryl, and destroy everything that wasn't Her.

She was lying in order to make Cheryl believe God was a good person: She was nothing but a rotten liar.

"Do you honestly think I will let you use my body? I'm not stupid God, I know you will just use my body as a host for you own selfish wishes. I killed you for a reason, you know."

 _If that so, then I must take it by force._

Pain overwhelmed Cheryl. She screamed in pain and placed her hands on her head. She had to fight God, force her out of her body. This wasn't like last time, where she could simply vomit God and be done with it: she was a parasite now, she had to use a different tactic.

God had said the only way she could walk Earth was to jump from body to body. There was no one around and Cheryl doubted she could force Her back into Stanley again.

The pain grew and grew. She was strong, maybe even too strong.

Everything went black, suddenly.

…

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She took a deep breath before she got back on her feet. The fog was getting thicker and thicker. Silent Hill was slowly disappearing in white.

The lake was turning red: it was changing into blood: blood of the sacrifices and the change of the Otherworld. She could almost accomplish her wish, but there was just one more soul to collect before that.

Silent Hill would be her heart. She could almost taste the sweet victory: It had taken many years to be able to take what was rightfully hers.

They had been foolish when they had summoned her: They had thought she would create a paradise that didn't even exist. No, she had other plans.

"Finally a strong body." She said while lifting her hands, stained in blood.

"You were foolish, Alessa, when you thought you could fight me. I will take control and destroy everything with blood stained hands."

God stared as Silent Hill turned into the hell it was. Then She started to walk against the church: where The Replacement of Alessa waited for her.

…

"What is happening?!" Giovanni wanted to know. He started at the young girl, who stared back at him with her intense, golden eyes.

"God has finally taken control over Alessa. She will soon be here for the girl. You should gain your folk." The girl said.

Confused as he was, Giovanni watched as his room turned into blood and rust. This had not been a part of their deal: This wasn't the work of God. This was Silent Hill's curse.

"Foresight, I don't remember this being a part of our deal." Giovanni said.

"True, but then again, you have no control over Gods will or wishes." The girl said and left the room. Giovanni followed, grabbing her hand.

"I demand to know what is going to happen when I give the girl to God." Giovanni said angry.

The girl looked like she couldn't care less and shook of his grip. She walked out of the church, saying:

"Not what you expected,"


	30. Requiem

**Silent Hill fanfiction – Chapter 30 «Requiem»**

 _Shades of the past_

"Are you going to be all right by yourself?" Douglas asked Cheryl. He had broken his leg, but he had never told Cheryl the reason why. It really didn't matter how because nothing would help it right now.

"Hey, no problem!" Cheryl said with a smile, she then turned around and sighed, clearly tired of all this madness in this town. Douglas could understand her: after all they both had been through in this town, they both wanted to leave it behind.

"Besides, my dad's not around, so only I can do this." She mumbled while slowly walking away.

Suddenly, a thought hit Douglas and he raised his gun. There was still some ammo left in it. He aimed at the back of Cheryl's head, having a finger on the trigger.

Cheryl stopped walking and her breathing sounded nervous. She knew he was aiming at her with his gun. She wasn't moving or saying anything. There was a silent moment where Douglas actually considered pulling the trigger, but he somewhat felt it was unfair that Cheryl would never know why he would shoot her.

"Maybe killing you here is the only way to end this nightmare." He said.

She still didn't move. Maybe she actually wanted him to shoot her. Douglas was unsure if he should pull the trigger or not. She hadn't directly said she agreed, but she hadn't either said she disagreed. Was she thinking about it? Maybe.

What would actually happen if Douglas had shot Cheryl? Would he prevent God from being born or would he make things even worse?

"Maybe you're right …" Cheryl replied. She still breathed nervously, but she didn't sound offended by the fact that Douglas wanted to shoot her, she actually sounded like she agreed.

So now what? Should he pull the trigger or not? Douglas suddenly was unsure if he should: Cheryl said she wouldn't be mad at him for doing it, but was it the right thing to do?

Douglas hesitated, because his conscience was having an argument. It wasn't right to kill anyone, and especially someone who hadn't even done anything wrong against humanity. No, he wouldn't shoot Cheryl: it wouldn't have been fair.

Douglas watched as Cheryl began to walk away from him, disappearing into the darkness of the Otherworld. They both knew he would never have been able to pull the trigger anyway.

* * *

 _Shades of the present_

She could see Her through the fog, walking against the church where she awaited Her. Both of them knew what would happen next and everything was finally under control, the only thing left was that little brat.

God looked down at the small child she had created. There was no use for her now. God watched as the small child slowly faded and disappeared. There was no time to lose. God walked up the stairs and went inside the church to confront the cultist.

…

"You brought a shotgun with you?" Seth stared at the shotgun with huge eyes. He had never seen a shotgun up close.

"Cheryl gave it to me: she said I should only use it in dangerous situations, like this one." The old man said. Seth realized now that he had never asked for his name.

"I know it's silly to ask right now, but what was your name again?" Seth asked.

"Douglas Cartland." He said.

Seth followed Douglas to where the church was. How could he even see anything in this thick fog? He didn't lie when he said this town was special: something about that collapsing road earlier felt supernatural, like someone wanted them dead or rather _something_.

Suddenly, Douglas stopped walking and looked around. He looked worried.

"What's wrong?"

He didn't answer, just stared at something Seth couldn't see. Was there something out there? And if so, what was it?

"You can't see it, can you?" Douglas sighed.

"See what?"

He sighed, clearly irritated, but there was impossible to see anything, the fog was too thick. Seth couldn't even spot any buildings.

"What's the color of that lake, then?" Douglas asked and pointed at something hidden within the fog. Seth squinted, but couldn't spot any lake there.

Was Douglas seeing things? All the buildings they had both seen earlier, where had they gone? And was it really a lake there?

"There is no lake there." Seth replied.

Douglas looked confused. What was he seeing, 'cause clearly he was seeing something different than Seth did: Was that even possible?

Seth remembered when Douglas had told the town possessed powers and were able to manifest supernatural stuff, but was it able to show different versions of itself?

"No time to lose, we have to get to the church." Douglas said and walked again. Seth followed.

…

Father Giovanni was standing behind the altar with the other cultist. They all waited for Her to appear. It wasn't long now: God would finally stand in front of them. Everything was going according to plan.

At least their plan.

They had made a mistake and they wanted to make up for it. What they had brought to Earth was not their God, but something else, something evil and corrupt.

The doors opened and in came … the heretic. She walked without losing eye contact with Giovanni. She looked mad and Giovanni knew just why.

"Where is she?" she snarled. She acted like a hungry animal, looking for its meal. A beast was laying within her soul. This woman had to die.

"Your daughter is not here." Father Giovanni replied.

She frowned. For a moment, she looked confused, but then she began to laugh.

"Alessa is dead, Father. I took her body, made it my new." She replied.

Cultist everywhere gasped, clearly shocked. This was the God they had summoned, who had taken away Sister Lillian and Brother Elijah. She didn't want to create Paradise and peace: She was bloodthirsty.

"It is clear that we made a mistake when we summoned you here, my highness." Father Giovanni said, remaining calm as usual. If he showed Her fear, she would laugh at him and he would be portrayed as weak.

"You don't trust me, I see why. It's such a pity, though, that I must use force." God said, having a quick look around. She smirked.

"You were foolish when you gathered them all here, Father. I could slay them all here right now." She added.

Giovanni didn't say anything. He knew She was powerful, but he doubted She could slay everyone on this room and even if She could, it would've been a waste of time anyway.

Either She was confident or She just trying to scare him. God must have some sense of justice, must she not? Either way the death of Sister Lillian and Brother Elijah were all a waste.

"You sure like to cross the limit, Father. It's a shame it all have to end this way." She said.

…

The sound of dripping water and the smell of mildew made the underground passages uncomfortable for Zachariah. He held the candle in front of him top guide him, Audrey and Elayne forward. Audrey was behind him, pushing the wheelchair with the drugged Elayne.

"Are you sure we're walking the right way? Father Giovanni told us that we could easily get lost in these tunnels." Audrey said.

"You worry too much, even for a nurse. I know where I'm going." Zachariah said

Silence for a moment. The wheels on the wheelchair made a sharp noise whenever it was turned. This place gave Zachariah the creeps.

Then he began to think about what the Father had told them. Had they really summoned a demon? It would explain why so many of the cultist were dead, but it still was hard for Zachariah to believe. What had they done wrong? Were The Order doomed to be failures forever? Why had then been unable to summon their God so many times?

"What's wrong, Zachariah?" Audrey asked.

He didn't realized he had stopped walking. He didn't move for a second, wondering if he should ask Audrey about her thought on this demon God they had summoned. After some thinking, Zachariah decided he didn't want to talk about it. He felt bad even thinking about it.

They walked again. Every sound these tunnels made Zachariah jump. What had made him paranoid? The thought of God's wrath scared him. Would She find them here? What would happen to them?

Suddenly the concern about himself changed into concern about Audrey. They had known each other from they were kids. He couldn't stand losing her. She was too kind and too gentle to end up with such a horrible fate.

"Zachariah, you've stopped again." Audrey said.

He sighed. _Stop thinking; stop thinking,_ Zachariah thought to himself. He remembered commenting how Audrey worried too much, but he actually would say he worried more than she did.

"I'm sorry, I'm just … afraid." He said.

"I understand. I'm afraid too, you know. I'm maybe a nurse and usually comforting others, but nurses are also scared, sometimes." Audrey said while stoking his shoulder gently.

"Don't worry, as long as I'm here, everything will be okay."

When they started walking again, they didn't stop, and Zachariah stopped worrying.

…

As if the floor wasn't colored in enough blood, she had just slaughter one of the cultist. God stared at Father Giovanni with daring eyes. She didn't care about having followers. Just because they had brought Her here, didn't meant that she was supposed to let them stay alive. They had no purpose to God and would never have one either.

The only reason they could stay alive was to watch as their world slowly disappear. Torture them by playing with guilty conscience: make them mad.

"This is silly; you're spilling blood for nothing. What do you think you will achieve down here?" Father Giovanni asked.

She smirked. He was so blind. She didn't want to achieve anything. She wasn't human, she was just alike the other monster, just more intelligent.

She suddenly grabbed a woman and started to suffocate the woman. She looked at Giovanni with a mocking face. She could have killed them all right here, but She liked to torture these silly humans by killing them off one by one.

The funniest thing about this was how no one of them left. They could easily escape from this room. She wouldn't stop them: but they thought She would kill them if they tried. This proved that she had power over them, she was over them, controlling as if they were dolls.

"Cheryl!"

She quickly turned around and looked at two men. Who were they? One of them were tall and old. The other man was younger, maybe the same age as this body. They probably knew Alessa.

"She's dead." God told them.

The young one frowned and then made huge eyes.

"What..? But you're standing right in front of me!" he replied.

The older man didn't look too surprised. He actually looked more worried.

"This isn't Cheryl, Seth."

They didn't lie when they said that the older human got the wiser they got. This man knew right away what was going on, while the younger man looked even more shocked.

God could sense something happening behind her and turned around. She saw Giovanni just as he stabbed her with a dagger.

His movement surprised her: so the old man had courage after all. She fell, but two arms caught her. She looked into two blue eyes. It was that young man. He looked kind and something deep inside of Her remembered those kind eyes.

 _Alessa …_

She was still somewhere inside this body, fighting to take control over her own body again. Alessa knew this man … she knew him very well.

She'd guessed by now that he would understand. Humans, they were all so weak and pathetic, still so very amusing.

The long coat colored itself in red from the wound: red, thick worms crawled out of it. She was spreading herself into different directions, locating a strong body as a host if this body died.

"What the hell …?" the young man stared at the worms. He still had no idea: what was his version? Did he see the red worms or not? Or was he simply becoming mad.

Oh yes, the town was feeding him with madness, She could feel it. It would form itself into his worst nightmare and crush his positive and hopeful thoughts.

She began to laugh, as she looked deeper into his eyes: watching them as they lost the sense of life. He didn't know what the town was doing to him. This would end in a disaster.

"We have to stop the bleeding!" the young man said to the elder man.

"No, let her die! She's evil, an evil demon from Hell!" Giovanni shouted.

"Shut the fuck up!" he shouted at the Father. He backed, looking very insulted by the young man's words.

The young man placed his hands over Her wound and pushed it. The worms stopped to crawl out. He actually wanted to help Her, how fascinating: not only was he kind, but polite too.

The elder man removed the dagger. God stared at it and remembered who had stabbed her. She used telekinesis, took the dagger away from the old man, and used telekinesis again to stab Father Giovanni in the throat.

He gasped while blood streamed down his neck. She was satisfied with sight. He was, after all, The Order's leader. What would they do now? Flee? Probably not, due to the fact that they now knew what She was capable of.

…

 _Deep down in the dark, where the brave soldier lies: he, who was not afraid of any kind of darkness, now begs for help._

Darkness, it was everywhere, in every corner of this everlasting space. Alone with no one to help, left with no support at all. No one would be able to reach out here, because they weren't allowed. This was her fight alone.

 _Deep down in the dark, where the stubborn soldier lies: he, who said "no darkness ain't gonna swallow me,", now begs for help._

Lurking in every corner was wickedness. It was spreading its wings, ready to fly off and infect more darkness: as if, it wasn't enough. It was never enough. It was a void, a collapsar: it swallowed every bit of light there were.

 _Deep down in the dark, where the tiny soldier lies: he, who lived to prove he could defeat the darkness, now has become silence._

They acted as the same, thinking the same and feeling the same. They agreed and acted: it was still a fight between them, however. They wanted to believe they were the same; they wanted to have the same thoughts and feelings: they wanted to agree, but it would never happen.

 _Deep down in the dark, where the silent soldier lies: he, who fooled himself. He, who prove himself wrong, now he doesn't beg for help,_

Fight back, that was the only chance to escape. This darkness was trying to swallow and digest her, but she wouldn't let it happen. Fighting back was her one and only choice.

 _Deep down somewhere, lies a peaceful soldier: he, who begged for help, got peace as last. The rain is now gone and daylight approach: revealing the soldiers numb body: he, who asked for forgiveness._

You know you can't fight back! You're not even sure about who you are! All this nonsense talk about fighting back will not help you at all. You can jabber about your hopeful attempts, but you'll never achieve them with your progress.

You didn't even fight for your own body, how the hell do you think you'll get it back? She won't leave until she wants to, and that's when you're a rotten corpse.

Exactly who are you really? She calls you Alessa, while they call you Heather and people outside the town calls you Cheryl. When will you stop hiding? You began as Alessa, then you were Cheryl and Alessa at the same time before only being Alessa again. You were then reborn into Cheryl, later renamed Heather. Stop living in the past and stop running from it. You faced it once and you gotta do it again.

You say you're going to fight, hm? You don't fight by shouting, cursing and crying. Man up and do it yourself: You can't depend nor rely on everyone at every time. At one point, you gotta stand up, fight and win it alone with no support.

…

She could hear a sound repeating itself over and over again: sometimes it was close to her left ear and at other times at the right ear. She didn't walk, but was pushed by someone. She sometimes pushed slowly, other times fast. In a distant she could hear the voices of a man and a woman. They sounded like two adults, but their voices were so low and incomprehensible that it was impossible for Elayne to know if it were voices she would recognize or not.

The smell was terrible: like the intense smell of sour, old milk, only worse. Elayne wanted to hold the breath, but her numb body didn't listen to any of the commands she gave it. She continued to breathe the terrible air.

"She aw …" the female voice said something, and Elayne had a feeling she was talking about her.

"But she's … dru …" the man said. Elayne could see a silhouette of a person, but her vision was blurry, so she couldn't see who the man was.

"May … it … too mu … she needs …" the woman replied.

The silhouette nodded, or so Elayne thought, before turning around and walking away. The woman, who apparently were behind her, pushed Elayne forward.

Where was she? Who were these people? What had happened to her senses? The only strong sense was her sense of smell.

And it was a bit dark, so maybe it was night? She wasn't certain, but that was her thought. Were they taking her to that ritual? Maybe.

…

Seymour didn't even hesitate when he saw what God did to Father Giovanni.

He ran out of the altar room with only one goal: to get the hell out of there. He was not Her puppet nor follower. He didn't want to have any part of that demon thing to do.

He ran out of the church and looked for a way out of town. He then remembered the tree he had shown Heather and began to run towards it. His only way out of the town was long away, but better than to stay and rot with this town.

He could see the forest now, and he would soon be able to escape. He wasn't a warrior and he would never be; he would always be a coward.

So many people had died just because they summoned a demon. Seymour had offered his very son to guide the demon to Earth. It was all a mistake. There was no God waiting to be reborn: She had died in that tale and promised something She couldn't hold.

The rituals, which said would to make God come down, was lies and they should have learned from all the attempts before: Dahlia, Claudia, Walter and now them. They had killed innocent people for a demon: they were all sinners.

Trees began to surround him: He was almost out, just a few steps away. _God have mercy on me_ , he thought while running to the fallen tree.

"Father,"

The voice, so familiar, but also unfamiliar. A shadow of a dark haired man stood in front of the fallen tree. It was impossible to see his eyes and nose, but his mouth was very clear. He was whispering something. His white shirt was dirty and lousy: having many holes in it. He looked human, but Seymour knew better.

He pulled out the gun he had stolen from Heather. He pointed at the figure of his son. This wasn't Stanley, this was something the demon had summoned to distract Seymour, but he wasn't that stupid anymore: this time he would run for real and not return ever.

He aimed at the man, shooting him once, twice, and trice before he fell backwards into the pit, which separated Silent Hill and the rest of the world. He climbed onto the tree and climbed over to the other side before running off.

…

Fighting back was what Cheryl had done throughout her whole trip! Those negative thoughts wasn't her, it was God, feeding her with hopelessness. She didn't want Cheryl to fight back and take back the control over her body. She wanted to stay for different reasons: one being that this body was the strongest body to stay in its human form for long time without rot.

But the negative thoughts were right too: she had not fought when God had possessed her. She had been too distracted to fight back. She wasn't weak, though, only unsure how to fight back. She didn't have a weapon or something to hit at all: how could she get rid of God when Cheryl couldn't physically harm God.

 _How do you fight something inside of yourself?_ It was not as if she could just ask Her to leave. She even told Cheryl she was a parasite, jumping from one body to another. She would only leave if Cheryl's strength would weaken.

Could she even control her body, beg it to shove out God? Often when the body would become infected by a sickness, the body would shove the bacteria or virus out of the body. Maybe she could do the same.

 _Come on, get rid of Her, I beg of you. I know you can do it. She's a parasite, She's not something you need. Shove Her out, you can do it. Just listen to me for once and do as I say: This parasite will kill you afterwards if you don't get rid of Her now!_

…

Seth let go of Cheryl when she pushed his hands off her. She slowly stood up and stared at other people in the altar. Seth couldn't see it, but he had a feeling she was staring hateful at them.

Suddenly the sound of a monstrous growl. Seth saw that the people began to bleed from their head. Douglas, who were behind him, grabbed hold on his arm and pulled Seth out of the room before he was able to see more, but the sound of screaming came just as the doors to the altar room closed and blood came streaming out of the room, through the door. Did … did Cheryl just kill those people?

Seth felt sick and he wanted to puke. It was too much blood for him. Douglas let go of his arm, and he turn around and puked on the floor. He had so many questions and no one had the answers.

"Seth, that wasn't Cheryl." Douglas said, trying to calm the terrified Seth. He hadn't believed Douglas the first time he had told him that the woman who was identical to his wife wasn't his wife, but now he believed Douglas. Cheryl would never kill someone with such a cold heart.

There was a long moment of silence: no sound from anything. No one was talking, screaming, walking or anything. It was a moment when Seth began to think about what Douglas had told him in the car earlier. Had Silent Hill used its power to create a figure that looked and sounded like his wife, but was really a monster?

A sound made the silence die. A sound of puking, which came from the altar room. Seth looked at Douglas. He went to the door and opened it.

The color red was everywhere. Seth nearly didn't spot the figure of his wife. She was on her knees, puking something red and twitching: red worms. The worms all crawled away from her and crawled against the altar. Cheryl stopped puking after a while, but she didn't say anything or move. Her shoulders were shaking and she made a crying noise. Automatically, Seth kneeled behind her and hugged her tightly.

…

"We should be near the exit." Zachariah said and looked at Audrey. She nodded, pushing the wheelchair forward. Elayne was awake, but the drug hadn't worn out yet, so she was still fuzzy.

They had been down in these tunnels for a long time, Zachariah looked forward to finally get up and outside with fresh air. They just needed to leave the town and give Elayne to Heather, and then they could be free.

What would Zachariah do when he was free? Audrey would obviously try to become a nurse at a real hospital, but Zachariah had no idea what to do. He had never been doing anything else but praying to their God and do as Giovanni or Lillian said. He didn't know if he could get a job outside of Silent Hill.

The candle Zachariah used to guide them through these tunnels went out. It was completely dark without it. Even when he turned around to look if Audrey was okay, he couldn't see her or the wheelchair.

"Audrey? Audrey, are you okay?"

No answer, just complete silence. The water had stopped dripping and Zachariah smelled something different from mug.

"Audrey?"

"What is it? Where are you, Zachariah?" Audrey asked.

"I'm here, I haven't moved. God, what is that smell?" Zachariah placed a hand in front of his nose and held his breath.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here quickly." Audrey said.

"Just walk forward, okay? I'll tell you if you have to walk slowly." Zachariah said and started to walk.

They walked and walked into what felt like forever until Zachariah saw light above. There was a ladder there too. They had finally made it! Zachariah began to climb up the ladder. When he was outside, he stretched his arms down the hole.

"I'll lift her out for ya, then you climb up."

Audrey gave Elayne to him. He lifted her up and placed her gently on the ground. He then waited for Audrey, but nothing happened. Zachariah bent towards the hole.

"Audrey, what are you doing down there?"

A disturbing shriek, which came from down the hole, made Zachariah freeze. Was that Audrey? Someone began to climb up. What was down there? A monster?

Audrey came up, but she looked different. Something wasn't right. She looked at Zachariah and began to laugh. It was a cruel laugh.

"Finally, I found you. You and your little friend thought you could hide The Replacement of Alessa from me, pathetic." Audrey said.

"Audrey, what is wrong with you?" Zachariah asked.

"She's not here anymore, Brother Zachariah." She answered and stared at him with wide, golden eyes.

…

"You were possessed?" Seth looked at his wife.

"She's a parasite, she jumps from body to body and works as a sickness: it'll kill you if you don't force Her out. She's still alive, but in a new body." Cheryl said.

Douglas wasn't surprised that The Order had summoned yet another demon they called God. As usual, She killed all of The Order members. The only question now was where God was now, because She was still alive somewhere in this town. Last time he had seen those worms was when they headed to behind the altar.

"So, what do we do?" Douglas asked.

Cheryl took a deep breath.

"We can't kill Her when She's a parasite: Our only chance is if She can get a body of Her own."

"When will that happen?" Seth asked.

Cheryl looked said and sighed.

"The ritual say that three people will be sacrificed before She will gain Elayne's power. I don't know if She'll kill her or what will happen, but I think that's when God will get her own body." Cheryl said.

"WHAT?!" Seth looked at Cheryl with an angry expression across his face. His skin was turning pale red.

"You … You can't let Her take our daughter! You don't even know what the fuck will happen!" Seth shouted. For the first time since Douglas had met'im, he sounded hateful and truly determent.

Cheryl looked at him. She was still completely covered in red blood from when God killed all the members in that room. She looked sad and angry at the same time.

"Of course I don't want Her to take Elayne, but She won't stop until She gets what She wants, and that is Elayne. If we're to kill this God, we have to let Her have Elayne. If She attempts to kill her, I'll stop Her from doing so! Douglas, I need your shotgun." Cheryl said. He handed it over to her without hesitating.

"Do you really think you can kill a God?" Seth asked.

"I've done it before." Cheryl's last words before she ran from the two men.

…

Zachariah held Elayne behind himself and stared at Audrey … no, not Audrey: a demon. She was possessed.

"I know what you want and you ain't getting it!" he shouted.

That laugh again. She was pure evil and nothing else. She came closer and pushed him aside. He tried to get up, but something invisible was holding him down. Zachariah watched as the demon laid her hands on Elayne and closer her eyes.

Elayne made a sound, a sound children made whenever they were in pain. Her eyes were closed and she was shaking a bit. What was it doing to her?

Suddenly, the demon stepped away from the girl. It was shaking badly as it started to bleed … no, it wasn't blood … it was red worms. The worms left Aaudreys body. She gasped and fell on the ground. Zachariah wanted to call her name, but a huge shadow made him look up.

And there She was, the real body of this demon who claimed she was a god. She looked like a human, but at the same time not. She had the figure of a woman, but the body made out of those big, red worms instead of flesh and bones. She had two huge, golden eyes with no pupil.

It was a monster, maybe even Samael.

Zachariah looked at Audrey. Was she dead? He wasn't certain at all. He didn't know if she did breathe or not, because the huge distant from each other.

And then there was the girl, not that he really cared for her, but she was still just a child. Zachariah saw that she was breathing, but just barely.

All sudden, the worm monster turned away from them and had attention to a red shadow standing with what looked like a shotgun.

…

Cheryl stopped running when she found them, the three off them standing on the behind _her_.

She didn't know what to expect from her when she'd reached her final form. Maybe it was a trick or a mind fuck, but there she was, in the very same dress and very same glow as back then. She was tall, maybe even taller than Cheryl was, and she was bleeding from her for head.

She turned away from the other people and paid attention to Cheryl. Even the face was alike: same blue eyes, same dark expression and her hair was the same color.

"Alessa."

She didn't move at all. She looked scared and sad. A part of Cheryl wanted to believe she regretted having murdered those people in the altar room.

"It's you, or so I want to believe. This ain't real, or so I have lost my mind completely."

She didn't answer, but her expression had changed from scared to confident. She looked at Cheryl as if she were to challenge her.

"Why are you doing this?"

"To prove something you have been rejecting for several years, Cheryl Mason. We're alike, you and I. I gave you life, after all. You should thank me; instead, you've brought that _thing_ with you to destroy your true mother."

" _You gave me nothing, you bitch!_ We're not the same. I never loved my birthmother and I am certain that I would have never loved you one bit!" Cheryl screamed out of anger. She aimed the shotgun at her and shot. She hit her left shoulder.

She cried out in pain and stared at Cheryl with her golden eyes. They were full of hatred. Now Cheryl had pulled it. She was ready to destroy God once more.

She showed her true form now: It wasn't human, it was worms who formed it to look like a woman. It was even taller than when she pretended to be Alessa. She had no mouth or nose, only two huge, golden eyes.

Disgusting and gross, just like what she represented: something out of this world that would never truly fit with the nature and this planet.

And this thing was going down, right now. Cheryl aimed at the worm monster and shot her. It didn't react, not even a bit. Cheryl fired another shot, a direct hit, but the monster didn't react to it. Okay, so this was a bit different from last time. What was its weak spot now? It was obvious that just shooting at it wasn't the case.

The monster made a move and stomped on the ground, causing huge shockwaves. Cheryl fell and lost her shotgun. It landed some feet away from her. She stood up and began to run to get it, but God was faster. It hit her with its right arm and made Cheryl fly into the Torluca Lake. There, the blood from the gruesome murders in the altar room left her body, washed away by the lake. Cheryl swam against the surface.

When she made it up to the surface, the monstrous God grabbed her and lifted her up in the air. It then started to squish her in its hand. Cheryl screamed in pain, but was unable to fight back.

BANG. The sound was loud and familiar. The shotgun, someone had picked it up and fired it. Cheryl looked down and saw Zachariah, the young cultist, who had been her caretaker when she was his prisoner. The monster screamed and let go of Cheryl. She fell and watched the monster. One of its eyes was leaking: had Zachariah shot it in its eye?

The moment Cheryl hit the ground, everything went black.


	31. Epilogue

**Silent Hill fanfiction – Epilogue**

When Cheryl opened her eyes, everything was blurry and light. Where was she? Better question: where was God? Was she dead?

Cheryl looked around. She was at a hospital and a busy one for sure. Nurses and doctors were everywhere, walking back and forth while mumbling. Why was she at a hospital? Was this the real world?

"Doctor, she's awake!" a young nurse said. Cheryl expected to see Audrey, but she was nowhere to see. This nurse were blond and a bit older. She looked at Cheryl with concern. How long had she been asleep?

"Miss, can you hear me?" the nurse asked. Cheryl nodded, but found out it was painful to do so.

"I do.." she whispered. Her voice sounded weird, but she didn't care too much about it. She wanted answers. What had happened?

"You're Cheryl Mason, correct?" the nurse asked.

"Yes … how long have I been asleep?"

"Three weeks. You've gotten quite nasty wounds. Try not to move too much." She said.

She left Cheryl and talked to a doctor. He sometimes looked at the nurse and sometimes looked at Cheryl.

She had been asleep for three weeks. What had happened in between those weeks? Cheryl both wanted and did not want an answer to this question.

…

"She's awake." Seth told Douglas. He sighed, relieved. Three week with praying that his wife would survive. He had panicked when blood were coming out of her lifeless body. He had thought she was dead for sure. Elayne had survived, but she had also slept for a long time before waking up.

"Finally some good news." Douglas muttered while reading a news paper. Seth sat down beside him. He was reading an article about a police case in Ashfield.

It seemed so strange, everything. He had been through what everyone would call hell, but he didn't feel different. He had watched as the worm creature had died, or how his wife, while possessed, killed all those people in the altar room. He had seen fresh blood covering his wife as she cried in regret.

But nothing had really change about _him_ : He was the same man who entered Silent Hill by his own will, who walked out of the town with his wife unconscious in his arms. He was the same as before: just an ordinary man.

"Nah, I need a smoke." Douglas said and left the hallway.

Seth looked until Douglas were out of his sight.

...

She recovered slowly. Everyday she was laying in bed, watching the days go by. It was boring and she was worried about her daughter. No one had told Cheryl anything about Elayne, even the nurse who took care of her said nothing. Was she dead? No, but something was wrong.

A month went by with nothing. Seth would visit her often. It went quite some time before they allowed her to try to stand and walk again. After a very long time, she would finally get to see her daughter again.

"Mommy!" she hugged her tightly and cried.

"What's going on? What happened?" she asked her mother.

Cheryl was later informed that Elayne had amnesia: she didn't remember anything from Silent Hill. Cheryl was glad she didn't remember anything. What had happened in Silent Hill was nothing for any childs eyes.

...

"Are you all right?" Seth asked Cheryl. She was sitting on her chair, watching her city. They were back home, and everything acted as normal.

"No, I'm not okay. I killed _humans_ and I _enjoyed_ it." Cheryl replied angry. Even after she was possessed by the demonic God, she remembered how she had laughed as everyone around her exploded. She enjoyed seeing those painful faces.

"It wasn't you." Seth said, but she just shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, I still remember how _she_ felt about it. She hated humans. She wanted us out of the way. _She_ killed the humans and _she_ enjoyed it, but I was there as well: unable to stop her." Cheryl said and looked at her husband.

"I will never be able to recover from it, but I will be able to live with it. I have to do it for you two." she said and payed her attention at the sun, slowly disappearing behind the mountains.

This had been the very same thing she had watched back before she had returned to Silent Hill.

But now it was all over. She wouldn't return there ever again.

Or so she hoped.


End file.
